


Our Life

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yu is finally coming to Inaba to visit and Yosuke is more than happy to see him again however there is something Yu has not told Yosuke yet in fear of ruining everything.This story follows Yu and Yosuke's life filled with Smut and Fluff :)Crossed over from my Fanfiction page from the same name and thanks to the many fics that helped inspire this fic :P





	1. Our Confessions

  **Yu**

Yu fumbled round with his phone waiting for that certain chime to ring indicating that someone had messaged him. In a couple more days he would be heading back to Inaba to spend two weeks with Dojima-San and Nanako-chan. Of course Yu was excited to see his family again and the investigation team but there was one person in particular he was more than excited to see. It seemed like forever since he had been in Inaba however all his friends made sure he wasn’t left out. He would constantly get messages off the girls especially Rise who seemed more than happy to explain the groups adventures in great detail. It wasn’t like Yu didn’t have friends in the city but his friends from Inaba were the closest people he had and that would never change for Yu. Beez Beez Beez. Yu was so caught up in his thoughts that the sound of his phone going off scared the life out of him. He looked to see who the sender was and of course it was Yosuke. _“Hey partner can’t believe it. Its not long now. I missed you bro Inaba isn’t the same without you”_ That simple text put a big grin on Yu’s face. Hearing anything off Yosuke always made Yu happy even if it was the most mundane of things. _“ sure thing can’t wait to be back Dojima-San and Nanako-chan are out the first night I arrive wanna come and keep me company_ ” Yu took a risk with that last text hopefully Yosuke wouldn’t find it weird for him to ask him that. _“totally it would be totally awesome”_ Yu grinned again and felt his stomach fill with butterflies. How long had he had these feeling for Yosuke. Probably forever but it had taken a while to notice it. The first time Yu had realised it himself was when he was confronting Yosuke at the riverbank. Seeing Yosuke that upset made him feel sick inside. He wanted to wipe away all Yosuke sadness and see him smile again. It was those intense feelings and that single hug that had made Yu aware of his feelings but he couldn’t tell Yosuke. It was too soon after Saki-Senpai’s death and Yosuke had enough to be dealing with. He needed a good friend and Yu was determined to be that for him. Now time had passed and Yu was ready to accept his feelings. Of course he was nervous and the feeling of dread that Yosuke would never accept his feelings lingered in his mind but Yosuke deserved to know the truth if only Yu could muster up the courage to tell him. Only a few nights left till his return to Inaba. As Yu lay down in his bed ,he couldn’t help seeing Yosuke beautiful face occupy his mind.

**Yosuke**

It was soon. Yu would be arriving in Inaba and Yosuke was determined to make sure his best friend had a good time. Ever since Yu had left to the city , Yosuke’s life had never been quite the same. Of course he still meet up with Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise , Naoto and even Teddy however it wasn’t the same as meeting up with Yu. Yu was his best friend, His partner. No other person could replace that and seeing Yu’s text made Yosuke remember all the fun times they had together and the fun times that were yet to come. “I have to think of some totally awesome trip we can do” Yosuke thought to himself. Even if he thought he failed at everything else he had always been the trip planner and the rest of the team appreciated that. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his partner. “I wonder how much Yu has changed. Is he happy in the city. Did he make friends. Will we still be his friends after all Yu is a cool guy” All these thoughts anxiously fluttered round Yosuke’s head. “Will he still consider me his best friend” Yosuke shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to think things like that. Yu had always been there for him. He wouldn’t just abandon him now” Yosuke rolled into bed counting down the days till Yu’s arrival. He just had to remain cool and calm like Yu no matter how much his mind was wondering.

**Yu**

The time had finally arrived. Yu was sat on the train all things packed ready for his stay in Inaba. The days had seemed to go by so slow however here he was only moments away from meeting the most important person to him. He had told all the others that he was arriving in the next two days. The only person he wanted to know of his arrival was Yosuke who would be waiting at the train station for him. The announcer called out that the next stop was Inaba and Yu started to collect his stuff together. Now the time had come Yu couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. His body felt all weird and tingly at the thought of seeing Yosuke again. “How much has he changed” Yu couldn’t help but wonder however nothing would change how he viewed his partner. Finally the train arrived and Yu pulled his stuff onto the station floor. He looked around and sure enough he could see Yosuke a mile off. His blond/brown hair swaying in the wind. To Yu it felt like one of them moments where lovers meet after years of separation. Yosuke looked even more handsome in real life compared to Yu’s imagination. “PARTNER! Geez it’s been so long. How have you been?” Yosuke came over and gave Yu a quick hug and a pat on the back. How he wished it could have been longer. “I’ve been good. Glad to be back. How about you? Got a girlfriend yet” Yu kept his tone jokey but he was actually interested in Yosuke’s reply. “Man shoot a guy when his down.” Yosuke said laughing to himself. “Like anyone would be interested in me” Yosuke shook his head. “Don’t be so negative on yourself your wonderful” What had meant to be Yu’s inner thought had somehow crept out of his mouth and Yu instantly felt flustered not that he was going to show it to Yosuke of all people. “I mean I have heard people say that. There’s always someone who will be willing to put up with you” Why didn’t he just shoot himself? Here was trying to make Yosuke feel better about himself and he had already fucked up. “Haha I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not but thanks Bro” Yosuke laughed but Yu could see his ears had turned a slight shade of red. Yu found it especially adorable however he had to contain himself in Yosuke’s presence. “Anyway I have a free house tonight. It would be a shame to let it go to waste” Yu said hoping it didn’t sound too weird. Damn why did he suddenly feel all self-conscious around Yosuke now. Was it because he had recognised his feelings and had time to actually process them. After all he had left Inaba quite soon after realised he liked Yosuke so he never really had a chance to explore them feelings. “Sounds like a plan to me bro” Yosuke replied. Yu let out a sigh of relief. “Well what are we waiting for” Yu laughed and the both if them headed to the Dojima’s house.

**Yosuke**

Yosuke had never felt better in his life. Finally he was reunited with his best friend and it was like things had never changed. Yu was the same old Yu he had always been, maybe a bit taller but the same old Yu. Yosuke was glad that Yu hadn’t invited the others round. He knew that Yu had kept his arrival from them when he asked Chie if she had any plans to meet him. Chie had told him a completely different date so Yosuke asked the others who had all said the same as Chie however when he had asked Yu he had been confident that the date Yosuke had was right. There must have been a reason why Yu didn’t want to tell the others his arrival however Yosuke wasn’t one to pry so never asked Yu himself. Soon enough they arrived at the Dojima’s and Yu looked right at home. “I’m coming in” Yosuke shouted even though he knew Yu was the only one there but it still felt right. “Wow this place hasn’t changed a bit” Yosuke watched as Yu looked round filled with nostalgia. “I didn’t really have any plans for tonight. I figured I would be tired from the train journey.” Yu said yawning. “Don’t worry about it partner. We can go up and watch a film and talk about stuff you know. It has been a while I want to catch up” Yosuke could feel himself blushing hopefully Yu hadn’t noticed. Why did he have to be so embarrassing. Then he remembered Yu’s words from earlier. “Your wonderful” He could feel himself blushing even more. Why was he remembering all this now? “Yosuke are you okay you look kinda red” Yosuke was brought back to reality by Yu’s voice. “ ermm yeah just thinking” Yosuke replied quickly. “You can go and sit down in my room if you like. I’ll bring my things up and grab us some food” Yu said smiling gently. “Yeah I think I will Thanks bro” any excuse to get out of this weird situation. Yosuke practically ran to Yu’s old room that had been kept in perfect condition by Dojima-san. Yosuke took his seat on the couch and tried to calm himself down. Yu was acting weird. Not in a bad way just in a strange way. But then again so was he. These feelings seemed to ache in his chest and there was no way to explain them. Then the door opened as Yu walked in and put his suitcase and the food down. “You feeling better” Yu asked and took a sit right next to him. He had to divert the conversation. “So how’s life in the big city? I’m sure a popular guy like you must have loads of friends by now even a girlfriend if you’re lucky” Yosuke said winking. Yu gave a small smile. “The city isn’t the same as Inaba. I actually miss it here. I made friends at school but there nowhere near as good as you guys and well as for a girlfriend. I don’t think that’s likely anytime” Yosuke felt some of his anxieties slip away. Yu still cared for Inaba and the people here. “No way if you can’t get a girlfriend what hope do I have” he laughed trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere that seemed to have come to be. “I’m not really interested in girls at the moment. I have something more important to focus on. It’s okay with me if you don’t get a girlfriend” Yosuke expected Yu to be joking like he always did but he seemed serious. “What the hell man! I don’t wanna be a virgin forever” Yosuke didn’t know what to say to Yu comment. Why would Yu say something like that? Surely Yu would want him to be happy right. Yu seemed to regret his words as he shuffled closer to Yosuke. “Sorry I didn’t mean that how it sounded. I’m just going through some difficult stuff at the moment.” Yu genuinely looked apologetic. “Hey bro you know you can talk to me about anything right? You helped me loads last year at least let me return the favour” Yosuke winked and gave Yu a small smile. He definitely didn’t like seeing Yu sad. It was like something was pulling on his heart. “Thanks but for now I think I need sleep” Yosuke nodded. It must have been a long journey after all. “No problem partner I’ll head back” Yosuke went to get up and grab his coat however before he had chance Yu had grabbed his sleeve. “Please can you stay the night. I don’t wanna be on my own” Yu whispered. “I mean I gotta call my parents but it shouldn’t be an issue” Yu looked at him gratefully. “thanks partner”

**Yu**

How had this happened? Yosuke was sleeping peacefully on a futon that Yu had dug out from the cupboard. He couldn’t believe Yosuke was under the same roof as him half naked as well. Yu had the pleasure of watching as Yosuke had stripped off his shirt and trousers leaving him only in his boxers. Yu had tried not to look as it was obvious that Yosuke had been self-conscious however Yu couldn’t help but be curious. Now Yosuke was fast asleep and Yu was wide awake with all sorts of wild thoughts running through his head. He still felt like a major dick about what he had said to Yosuke. The only reason he hadn’t wanted him to get a girlfriend was because he wanted him all to himself. Of course Yosuke hadn’t seen it that way and nor should he have. It was a slip of the tongue that Yu knew he had to stop doing. Right now though Yosuke looked all cute snuggled up and Yu couldn’t help but stare. After all it was rare he even got this chance. He wished he could keep Yosuke all to himself. Protect him from any dangers that may present themselves, Love him like he deserved to be loved and make him feel special. Yosuke was special after all but Yosuke probably had no interest in all that. Yosuke was going to grow up and get married to some pretty girl and have kids. It was a future Yu knew he could never provide. Yosuke wouldn’t even accept his feeling anyway but even if he did Yu knew there was more obstacles that they would have to face. Yosuke being Yosuke wouldn’t be able to commit to that and well the way he reacted to Kanji as well just proved even more he was straight. Yu couldn’t help but feel the big wet tears fall down his cheeks. “Yosuke will never be mine” He whimpered. He walked over to where Yosuke was sleeping and saw him snoring softly. In what seemed to be a moment of madness he leant down and delicately kissed the boys soft lips. “I’m sorry Yosuke” Yu wiped his tears from his eyes feeling instantly guilty for what he had done. He crawled back into his own bed hiding under the covers like he was hiding from the world and Yosuke himself. He had learned to accept his feelings but now he had no idea how he should deal with them.

**Yosuke**

Yosuke woke up the next day feeling groggy suddenly the memories of last night seemed to play over in his head. Not only had the day been a strange one. Yu had come over crying. Yosuke had been more than ready to listen to his woes but then Yu did something completely unexpected. Yosuke placed his fingers over his lips. He could still feel where Yu had kissed him. Yosuke found himself blushing once again. Yu had kissed him! Yu had kissed him but why? Then he apologised. “aaa I’m so confused” Yosuke screamed in his head. He looked over to see Yu’s bed was empty which he was grateful for. He wasn’t ready to face Yu just yet. Yosuke gathered up his clothes and grabbed a towel from Yu’s cupboard and had a shower. Yu had kissed him but that’s what you do with girls. Why would Yu kiss him of all people? It must have been a joke that was the only explanation. Yu was playing a joke on him. Yosuke laughed at himself for being seriously worried about it. Yu was the kinda person who would be sarcastic and cool as a cucumber. He was just taking him for a ride. Yosuke felt a lot better after getting out the shower and decided to head downstairs where Yu was sitting watching TV. “Morning partner” Yosuke said. Yu gave a half-hearted reply. “Man you played a good joke on me last night man you almost had me fooling for it” Yosuke said in his usual light hearted tone. Yu just looked confused. “ I don’t understand” Yosuke laughed again “come on man kissing me in the middle of the night. Who put you up was it Chie? She likes messing with people or maybe Teddie he seems like the kind of guy that would put you up to it” Yosuke was still confident until he saw Yu’s face drop which rarely ever happened. “You were awake last night” Yu asked with slight fear in his voice. “Of course I heard you crying though you were probably laughing now I think about it as a joke” He expected Yu to finally admit his plan and they would have a good laugh about it however things didn’t go as Yosuke planned. “You knew I kissed you and you thought it was a joke” Yu seemed hurt by this idea. “Well yeah I mean I’m not gay and nether are you so it doesn’t make sense and well who would wanna go out with me after all” Yosuke could now see the hurt on Yu’s face but he was still confused by it. “Can you leave me alone please” Yu asked in a very serious tone. “Partner I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought…” “DON’T CALL ME PARTNER IF YOU DON’T MEAN IT” Yosuke was shocked. It was the first time he ever had seen Yu raise his voice and now even his eyes looked watery. A horrible feeling covered Yosuke’s entire body unsure of how to help. “Okay I’ll head home for now. I’ll see you soon” Yosuke walked out leaving Yu to his own devices. “Yosuke you’re a moron” He muttered angrily to himself. He had managed to upset his one best friend and now he had ruined everything and that thought alone almost brought him to tears.

 

**Yu**

All sorts of feelings where flooding Yu’s body. He knew it wasn’t entirely Yosuke’s fault but all the hurt, pain and embarrassment had mixed together causing him to lash out at Yosuke. Of course Yosuke would think it’s a joke that’s the kind of guy he was. He wouldn’t understand Yu’s intentions unless they were spoken aloud and Yu in that moment of madness had let his feelings out confusing the both of them. “I’m to blame for this as well” Yu sighed. He felt calmer now however he did not have the courage to apologise to Yosuke right away in case all them horrible feelings came back. Should he ask someone for advice on what to do? Rise was the obvious choice she seemed the most experience in the matters of love. Picking up his phone he flicked over to Rise’s Number and began texting her. _“Hey Rise, hope you are well. I actually wanted your opinion on something and thought you would be the best person to ask. I have had a crush on someone for a while but they don’t seem to have realised themselves. I kissed them without thinking and now I think I have confused them even more because they thought we were just friends? What should I do?”_ If anybody would have an answer it would be Rise. _“Hey senpai! Things are good on my end can’t wait to see you. Im coming back to Inaba especially :P and well if you like this person why have you not told them. There bound to be confused. You need to be honest with them then you can settle your issues  Hope to see you soon and you must introduce me to this person xxx”_ It was a very typical Rise text but Yu did appreciate that she had got back to him fairly quick. Somewhere inside he knew a time would come when he had to tell Yosuke how he felt but there never seemed a right moment but now things had come to this, he knew Yosuke needed to be told. Rise was right. Yu signed and got up. If he really was gonna tell Yosuke how he felt he was gonna do it while he still had some built up energy left.

**Yosuke**

What do I do? Yosuke walked down the shopping district confused and lost. He didn’t really know what to do with himself. “Yo Yosuke what’s up?” Yosuke turned round to see Chie, Kanji and Naoto . “Why the long face man” Kanji asked in his usual accent. “Clearly something has happened” Naoto said examining him. Yosuke sighed there was no point hiding it now. “lets go to the river bank I’ll explain everything there.” Yosuke dragged the others away from the business of people and the riverbank was the perfect place. Yosuke explained to all three of them what had happened. Everything with Yu, His odd feelings he kept getting, Yu’s behaviour and the kiss” All three of them listened to the end of the story when Chie burst out “YOSUKE HANAMURA YOU’RE A MASSIVE IDIOT” Yosuke could only take what she said to heart afterall it was true he was an idiot. “I don’t get it” Yosuke admitted to the others. Naoto in her calm voice smiled simply “It appears that Narukami-san appears to have something to tell you but can’t find the right words” Naoto always seemed to know what was going on even if Yosuke didn’t. “You don’t say” Chie said rolling her eyes “Honestly Yosuke I can’t believe your that dense”. Yosuke didn’t know what to say so he turned to Kanji. “Well man don’t get mad but do you have feelings for senpai?” Yosuke stood there for a moment. What was Yu to him. His partner. His best friend. Someone irreplaceable. “Yu is special to me but I don’t know if I have feelings for him” Yosuke wanted to punch Kanji for even suggesting the idea but the more Yosuke thought about it the more it seemed possible. Yu had always been special since the day he helped Yosuke out that trash bin. Yu was someone Yosuke aspired to be. Yu always knew what to do. Always composed. Yu was special. “There is one way to test it out how did you feel when Narukami-san kissed you” Naoto asked simply. Yosuke wanted to scream out it was weird but he knew that not being honest wasn’t going to help anyone. “It felt different. I mean I kissed a girl before but there was nothing really there but I was quite young. Yu’s kiss made me feel something.” Yosuke felt his cheeks blushing. Did he really like Yu that way. “Well let’s try it out. You should kiss Kanji” Chie said out of nowhere. “That’s ridiculous” Both Yosuke and Kanji said at the same time. “Yosuke should at least kiss two people to test the water. Chie he should kiss you as well” Naoto suggested. Chie looked embarrassed but sighed “Fine if it means this idiot finally works out his feelings” Kanji and Chie both stood in a line. Yosuke felt extremely awkward but worked up the courage to kiss both Kanji and Chie on the lips. Neither one had caused any sort of reaction in him that meant that Yu really must be special. Suddenly it seemed to come together like the puzzles of the jigsaw had been completed. I’m in love with Yu Narukami and never realised it. Just when Yosuke was ready to tell them he looked round to see Yu standing on the stairs. Tears in his eyes once more. “wait it isn’t what you think” but before Yosuke could explain himself Yu ran off as fast as he could.

**Yu**

Yu didn’t even know where to go. He didn’t know what to think. What to say. His emotions were all a mess and it felt like they were ripping him from inside. Seeing Yosuke kiss both Chie and Kanji like that only enraged him. Deep down inside Yu knew that Yosuke was free to kiss whoever he wanted but more than anything he wanted to feel Yosuke’s soft lips touch his. An irresistible feeling was welling up inside him. “I want Yosuke. I want him all to myself and do all kinds of things. I want to make him feel so good he keeps coming back for more”. Yu pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Yosuke would never be his so what the point? That question made Yu feel sad was all over again. He might as well go back to the Dojima’s for now at least he really wanted to distract himself from anything to do with Yosuke.

**Yosuke**

Yosuke searched high and low looking for Yu however it seemed like he was nowhere to be found. Yosuke had even enlisted the help of the investigation team in an attempt to locate him. The only place he could be was back at the Dojima’s and Yosuke didn’t really feel like explaining to them why he was there at 10pm at night. He couldn’t believe it was that time already and the pain of the situation only made things worse. Yosuke thanked the fellow members and decided it would be best to head back home. Once home Yosuke collapsed onto his bed and pulled his headphones over his ears playing any song possible. Everything seemed to be going at such a fast pace Yosuke couldn’t keep up. He had only just admitted his own feelings towards Yu but now the thought of doing lewd things with Yu was keeping his mind busy. If he really did like Yu that would mean he would have to do things with him like sex. Yosuke instantly blushed at the thought. Sex wasn’t meant for best friends. Yu was such an awesome guy and had many girls following his every move. Yu wouldn’t be interested in him. He felt like no one compared to the others about. Chie was strong, passionate and outgoing. Yukiko was a little shy and reserved at first but was a very nice girl. Rise was flirty and beautiful and well Risette whereas Yosuke was just Yosuke. The guy Yu managed to pull out of a bin on the first day they met. Then the thoughts about Yu’s kiss crept up in his mind. Yu had such a gentle kiss. Yosuke found himself wanting more. How much further would Yu go? Images were flashing through Yosuke’s mind. A naked Yu. Dominating him. Yosuke’s mind wondered more. Yu was sitting on a bed inviting Yosuke to join him. Both of them naked. Yosuke walked up to him when Yu suddenly got up and violently kissed Yosuke pushing him against the cold wall. The wall would send shivers up Yosuke but the heat of Yu’s body pushing against his would be worth it. Yu looked so sexy when he was dominating and Yosuke just wanted to be dominated by him. Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt! Yosuke snapped out of his daydream to see a single text from Yu. _“We need to talk. Meet me at the river bank tomorrow 1ish”_ Yosuke was so glad Yu had finally got in contact with him. “ _Sure thing I need to talk to you as well. I will explain everything. It really wasn’t what you think bro”_ Yosuke knew he had to clear up this misunderstanding though he didn’t know how he was gonna do that without making it obvious to Yu that he fancied him. That’s when Yosuke noticed his semi- boner that seemed to have appear whilst thinking of Yu. Hating himself Yosuke pulled a pillow over his head and tried to think of what to say to Yu tomorrow.

**Yu**

Yu woke up with a massive headache. He rubbed his head in an attempt to ease the pain. All night he had been thinking and dreaming off Yosuke. He wanted to say they were nice dreams but every time it involved Yosuke rejecting him and abandoning him. Deciding he may as well get ready Yu pulled out his best clothes and got in the shower. Even though a part of him hated the fact that Yosuke had kissed the others, another part of him wanted Yosuke badly. The image of Yosuke’s body crept into his mind. Yosuke wasn’t overly muscular but he wasn’t scrawny either. Yosuke body looked amazing to Yu and he couldn’t help wanting to touch it all over. Yu became aware that his member had grown bigger at the thought but Yu couldn’t stop himself. What kind of face would Yosuke pull when he was cumming. Where did he like to be touch. Yu felt his breathing get heavier as he began to stroke his cock. He leant himself against the wall and quicken the speed of his hand. More thoughts entered his head. How hot would Yosuke look if he was masturbating. Yu desperately wanted to find out. With so many lewd thoughts in his head Yu couldn’t help but cum to the arousing site of Yosuke vulnerable like that. “Big bro are you coming down to breakfast” Nanako called. Yu snapped out of his own thoughts. “I’m coming” making sure he looked alright he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. “Big bro why were you so long in the bathroom” Nanako asked bluntly as he came down. Yu blushed awkwardly as Dojima started at him. “I was just thinking about stuff” Yu replied hoping that Dojima didn’t question him later. “lets eat breakfast” Nanako said cheerfully. After finishing breakfast Yu prepared himself to visit Yosuke. He was still unsure of what exactly he was going to say. The butterflies filled his stomach but he knew he couldn’t delay this much longer. “I’ll see you later, I’m meeting up with Yosuke” Yu called to his family before heading out. Yu headed to the river bank and could already see Yosuke wondering about. It was clear he was nervous too as he was fidgeting with his headphone wire. Yu took a deep breath and heading down to greet him. “Partner listen I have to say something. I don’t like Chie or Kanji romantically at all. I was just testing something based on what Naoto said. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything” Yosuke looked awkward and his whole face had gone red and Yu wanted to know why. “Why did you kiss them then? There must have been a reason right” Yu asked keeping his voice calm. Yosuke was fidgeting even more looking for the words to say. “Do we really have to go over this right now. I don’t really know how to explain it” Yosuke was blushing a deeper shade of red. Yu couldn’t help but find him adorable but the question was still there. Yu didn’t know if he should believe it. Could it be possible? Maybe he should test it out. Without warning Yu moved closer to Yosuke who looked shocked and embarrassed. This only served more as an invitation. Yu cupped his hand round Yosuke cheek and pulled his face closer to his. Yosuke’s lips felt warm and soft. Kissing Yosuke at last sent electric waves through Yu’s body.Yu expected Yosuke to push him away like he did in his nightmares but instead Yosuke nervously held on to Yu’s jacket instead. Yu couldn’t believe his luck. The next moment Yosuke opened his lips slightly Yu took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yosuke’s mouth. Yu could hear Yosuke’s muffled moans through him and this aroused Yu even more. Yu wanted to carry on. Ravish in the moment but he knew he had to say something as well. Yu slowly parted from Yosuke and when he looked back at Yosuke he could see how flustered he was. It was adorable. His lips were slightly wet with his hair dishevelled and a look of longing on his face. “Yosuke I love you” Yu declared. “I have been in love with you for a very long time” Yosuke looked at him mildly shocked. “ In love with me? But im nobody special there are plenty of other people who are way better than me” Yosuke looked down at the floor and Yu couldn’t help but cup his face and lift it back up to look at him. “ I don’t care about other people. You’re the one I’m in love with. I think you are amazing in so many different ways. Your funny, kind and loyal but there even more you love adventure, you make my time here so much more fun and I love you” Yu said bluntly. He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but he was on a roll now. “How do you feel about me”

**Yosuke**

Yosuke was still in shock. He wanted to try and cheer Yu up and explain the situation to him. Yet here Yu was confessing his love to him. It couldn’t be true. Yu had actually kissed him and well and the kiss was filled with so much passion Yosuke could barely breathe. He had been happy to hear Yu explain his feelings it made much more sense why he had been acting funny but then he had asked that question. “How do you feel about me?” What could he even say to that? The truth was he was in love with Yu as well but he was also scared. It felt weird and new and Yosuke was even unsure if this was the right thing to do. But he had to reply. “Honestly I’m not sure at the moment. I like you a lot more than other people that’s for sure and I liked it when I kissed you. It felt good” Yosuke blushed. “But I’m scared. This is all so new and I don’t know how to react but I don’t wanna lose my partner again” Yosuke wasn’t sure if that got his feelings across so he gently leaned into Yu. Yu nodded and gave him a gentle hug. “I understand we don’t have to rush things. We can take things one step at a time” Yosuke nodded. “Would that be okay” Yosuke asked and Yu nodded again smiling at him gently. “Of course after all you are my partner” Yu said. Yosuke was filled with Joy. There was sure going to be many more adventures ahead of them but for now Yosuke was happy relaxing in Yu’s arms.

* * *

 

_This was the first part of Fanfic I did for my boys Yosuke and Yu. The style started off a bit weird but it gets better as I wrote more or at least I hope it does XD Things get alot steamer around chapter 3 but next is chapter 2!_


	2. Our Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke have to venture back into the Tv world to face their shadows!

**Yu**

It had been a two weeks since Yu had come down to visit everyone in Inaba and in that time he had finally confessed his love to Yosuke. Yu thought things would go swimmingly between the two of them however things had not worked out that way. It wasn’t like they had fallen out or anything in particular. It was more the fact it was hard to get Yosuke on his own. Yosuke still texted frequently, more than he usually did now and they still hung round with everyone however Yosuke seem to refuse to be on his own with Yu. Even when coming over Yosuke seemed to make sure Dojima or Nanako was in before agreeing to. Damn that boy was frustrating. Yu just wanted to make love to him right now but for Yosuke’s sake he was prepared to take it slow however Yu couldn’t deny as they days went by he was getting more and more frustrated at the situation. It was not like he could risk bringing it up with Yosuke either after all he didn’t want to scare him off. Yosuke seemed delicate like that. Of course that was one of the many things Yu loved about him but even so. Yu sighed leaning on his bed. It wasn’t long before he was leaving to go to the city and he was going to miss Yosuke like crazy. Why did they have to live so far apart? Deciding that thinking all night was not going to solve anything Yu decided to get into bed and drift off to sleep.

Yu suddenly found himself at Junes off all places. Yu was sure he fell asleep on bed not long ago so it seemed weird that he found himself at Junes now. Yu didn’t even recall waking up. Yu focused more on his surrounding trying to work out what was happening when he realised the place seemed to be filled with fog. That could only mean one thing that he was in the TV world but why? “Find me” Yu turned round but nothing was there. The voice sounded so similar to Yosuke it scared him. “Who is it?” Yu called out into the nothingness. No reply. “Find me, Help me” Yu still couldn’t see anything but it was becoming clearer that the voice must belong to a shadow. “I’ll help you” Yu called out to him. All of a sudden Yu woke up finding himself lying across the floor. Yu picked himself off the floor and reached for his phone. _“I just had a weird dream I think we need to take a trip to the TV world again”_ Yu could only wait for Yosuke’s reply now.

**Yosuke**

Yosuke just received Yu’s text in an instant he replied. “ _Yeah I agree, I just had a weird dream too but let’s not tell the others.”_ Yosuke sighed. It really had been a weird dream. He had been standing in the Dojima’s house and swear he heard Yu’s voice. He thought back to what it had said. “I’m so frustrated, come and soothe me” although it was Yu’s voice it sounded sexual and flirty and made Yosuke feel incredibly embarrassed. There was no way the others could see this.  “ I wonder if Yu had the same dream” Yosuke thought to himself. He knew they were going to be going into the TV world but now the thought occurred to him. It would just be him and Yu. Alone. Yosuke suddenly felt scared. He had been avoiding Yu since he had confessed to him. Not because he hated Yu or anything like that but more because  he had been too scared to find out what would happen if they were alone. Yosuke had often thought to himself about Yu and fantasied about him however he felt guilty straight afterword’s.   He still thought of Saki-Senpai and the fact that Yu was a guy. So many feelings were inside Yosuke that he couldn’t really face Yu although he missed him like crazy. Either way they were going to the TV world tomorrow so Yosuke had to face the fact that him and Yu would be alone and somehow get used to it.

**Yu**

The next day Yu got up and ready to face the TV world. He already had a feeling what he was going to face there if that dream was anything to go by. Deciding to not think about it too much he got a sports bag and crammed his katana in there. Dojima was at work so it was pretty easy to sneak out the house with the sword in his bag. Of course Yu headed to their usual place. Junes would always be there headquarters after all. After not meeting Yosuke on his own for a while Yu couldn’t help but feel excited maybe he could convice Yosuke to go on a date with him or just chill in his room anything just to be alone with him again. Yu arrived at Junes and spotted Yosuke from a mile off. He was wearing them bright red jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a casual v neck t-shirt which showed off Yosuke’s collarbone perfectly. “Sup Partner” Yosuke said as Yu approached. “Hey there” Yu replied leading them both to the table they usually sat on. “Looks like have another mission on our hands. I never we would be entering the TV world so soon but here we are” Yosuke laughed although Yu could tell he was nervous. “Never a quiet life hey” Yu patted Yosuke back and Yosuke seemed to jump a mile. Yu was shocked. He had never seen Yosuke so eager to move away from him. Yu couldn’t help but feel hurt but now was not the time to bring it up.

“We should get going” Yosuke suggested clearly flustered. Yu could only nod as they head to the Junes TV. “I’ll go first” Yu climbed in the TV like he always did but something was off. Instead of the usual place he met with Teddie. He was in the Junes version of the TV world. Yu waited around for Yosuke to enter but it didn’t seem like he was coming. “ You finally came” Yu looked up to see a shadow version of Yosuke. He looked weak and fragile. Slouched over with puffy red eyes. “What happened to you” Yu asked the shadow. The shadow Yosuke came up close and clung to Yu. “I’m Scared, I want to be with you but it’s wrong to be with you. I should still be upset about Saki-Senpai’s death but here I am thinking about you. I think about you all the time, I cum to the image of you. It feels so good yet so wrong. I shouldn’t be thinking off my best friend in that way but I can’t help it.” It was clear this was Yosuke’s shadow but instead of being violent it just seemed scared. Was this why Yosuke had been so off with him lately. “We are two guys as well. What would people say. Ewww look the Junes Prince is gay that’s gross” Shadow Yosuke cried in turmoil. Yu knew what he had to do. “It’s okay even if nobody else accepted you I will always be here for you. It doesn’t matter if we are two guys we are in love that’s all that matters. It’s not wrong to be with me. Saki-Senpai will always hold a special place in heart and that’s okay. Its also okay to move on as well. Saki-Senpai won’t hate you for it in fact I think she will be pleased” Yu patted shadow Yosuke’s hair gently and soothingly. He only wanted to confront him nothing else. “is it really okay to feel this way” Shadow Yosuke asked clinging on to him more. Yu nodded and the shadow Yosuke disappeared. Yu was glad did that mean he had managed to help. Suddenly Yu felt a strong headache come on and random memories flew into his brain and now he knew actually where Yosuke was.

**Yosuke**

Yosuke had walked in straight after Yu so it was weird that he had ended up in the Dojima’s and Yu was nowhere in sight. “Partner you here” Yosuke called out. “Partner is not here but I am” Yosuke looked up to see Yu walked down the stairs in what only could be described as kinky clothing. This must be Yu’s Shadow. He had his bare chest out and was wearing tight black leather jeans grinning to himself. “Like what you see” the shadow Yu teased licking his lips. There was no way Yosuke couldn’t feel hot after seeing Yu in them jeans even if he wasn’t the real Yu. Yosuke shook his head. “What the hell is going on” He could only yell out. The shadow Yu smirked and pushed Yosuke back to the wall. “I’m going Crazy. All you do is deny me even though I’m crazy about you. You won’t accept your own feelings will you. I want you Yosuke. And you want me too” The shadow Yu pressed his knee against Yosuke’s throbbing member and a slight moan escaped Yosuke’s lips. “Come on I’ll be lonely without you. I waited all this time to do this with you but you keep walking away. Do you not like me anymore” The Shadow Yu gripped Yosuke tighter and slid his hands up Yosuke’s shirt “let me expose all your sensitive areas partner” The shadow Yu grinned. Yosuke knew this was wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to stop the shadow. After all these were Yu’s real feelings. Yosuke gasped for air and let out a cry. “I’m sorry Yu” he whimpered. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I was just scared of getting close please forgive me” Yosuke fell to the floor and the shadow disappeared. Yosuke head hurt then images came into his head. Yu was at Shadow Junes and had confronted Yosuke’s Shadow. He knew everything did that mean Yu knew off his experience too. “Yosuke” The real Yu came running up to him and offered him a hand up. Yosuke still felt vulnerable after all he was really starting the feel the budge grow in his pants. “I’m sorry you had to see that version of me” Yu whispered quietly but Yosuke shook his head. “It’s okay Partner. You looked kinky in them trousers I must say” Yosuke laughed and soon Yu was laughing as well. “I accept you all of you. I’m sorry for making you worry” in an attempt to make it up to him Yosuke walked over and gently kissed Yu’s lips however his balance was of and he ended up falling into Yu as well. Yu laughed. “Looks like you had a hard time dealing with my shadow” Yu grinned and it was obvious he knew. “Shut up” Yosuke said quickly but laughed as well. “Are you okay with this? I guess you know but I spoke with your shadow and well I understand if you want to take things slow. I’ll try and contain myself “ Yu looked at him with such kindness in his eyes that it made Yosuke’s heart melt. “Partner I want you and only you. I’m in love with you “ Yosuke finally managed to say the words he had been wanting to say forever. Yosuke looked up to see Yu blushing slightly and that made him jerk in an awkward direction causing Yu to laugh again. “I think we should go and take care of that problem don’t you” Yu said grinning Yosuke nodded and they head back home.

**Yu**

Yu couldn’t wait to get home or at least somewhere quiet away from the people that seemed to hang round Inaba’s shopping district.  Yu felt happier than he ever had in his life. Finally hearing Yosuke confess his love and accept him made Yu’s heart flutter. Yosuke was awkwardly walking next to him arming his arm every now and then for support. Yu thought Yosuke looked cute when he did that. “You can come round mine but shall have to be quiet as Nanako is in at the moment” Yu smirked. The thought of Yosuke having to silence his moans made Yu even more aroused. “It’s okay you can come over to mine nobody is in” Yosuke said barely a whisper but Yu knew this was Yosuke’s way of accepting what was happening. “Sounds good to me” Yu grinned and reach out for the others hand. “What you doing man not in public” Yosuke was blushing a bright shade of red but didn’t let go of Yu’s hand either.

 Yosuke’s place was cleaner than Yu expected probably due to Yosuke parents rather than Yosuke. Thinking about it now they had always met up at Junes or Yu’s house so this was the first time coming into the Hanamura residence. “Come on in” Yosuke said leading Yu into the living room. Yosuke looked round awkwardly “So ermm what do you wanna do now” the way he had said it was clearly suggesting to Yu he was ready and Yu really couldn’t wait much longer. “I want to do you” Yu whispered in Yosuke’s ear which made him instantly blush and grow flustered “ Well I guessed that much” Yu grinned and pushed Yosuke onto the sofa. He slowly cupped the boy’s cheek and leant down to kiss him deeply. Yosuke’s lips shook a little but slowly relaxed enough for Yu to push his tongue into Yosuke’s. Yosuke was now leaning into the kiss even more with his body reacting with Yu’s. Yu slipped his hand up Yosuke top feeling the soft smoothness of his skin. “wait.. Yu” Yosuke whimpered as Yu hand caressed one of his nipples. Yu couldn’t stop him. His desire for Yosuke was so powerful and the way Yosuke looked all helpless and flustered was really turning him on. Yu continued playing with Yosuke’s nipple leading Yosuke to give small moans. Yu’s other hand started caressing Yosuke’s package with delicately. “Aaaa Yu if you do that” Yosuke tried to talk but it soon changed to more moans escaping his mouth.  “It seems like you are enjoying yourself especially down here. Yu gave Yosuke’s growing member a firm stroke through his trousers causing Yosuke’s body to jerk upwards into Yu’s. Yu was now sat on top of him feeling himself grow as well. How could Yosuke look all sexy like that?  “I think it’s time to move onto stage two don’t you” Yu grinned unzipping the boy’s trousers. “Yosuke we are home” A sudden voice filled the house and both Yu and Yosuke jumped up as Yosuke’s parents walked in. “Oh you have company hello Narukami-kun” Yosuke’s mum said politely. Yosuke was looking down at the floor as Yu greeted them. “You’re welcome over anytime, Yosuke what’s up with you. Your face is all red you’re not coming down with a fever I hope” Yosuke’s mum asked. “It’s nothing I’m going to my room” With that Yosuke bolted up the stairs and Yu eagerly followed him.

Y **osuke**

Of course his mum and dad had to walk in. Yosuke sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He could die of embarrassment. He was just glad that nobody actually saw what they were up to. “That was a close call wasn’t it” Yu smirked as he walked in. “Gave a real fear of danger” He laughed. “oh shut up” Yosuke sighed chucking a pillow at Yu. “Now then I believe we were going to round two” Yu grinned sexily. Yosuke couldn’t help but get even more aroused by that face. It was like he was seeing a totally different side to Yu, not that he minded. “Bro are you serious my parents are downstairs. What if they hear us?” Yu just smiled “Better make sure you don’t make too much noise then” Yosuke was about to protest but Yu had already pushed him up against the wall and was biting his neck softly. Yosuke whole body was on fire. It was like his body was being filled with Yu’s touch. He felt Yu’s hands wonder around his body like he was remembering every part of Yosuke and soon enough he tugged away at Yosuke’s trousers and boxers.  “Hmm you’ve got pretty hard here haven’t you. I must be good.” Yu grinned cockily. “Shut up” Yosuke whispered through his own moans. “You’re enjoying it though but I think I can make it even harder don’t you?” Yu whispered. Yosuke was just about to ask how but then he felt the boy’s warm mouth fill over his member. The feeling sent shockwaves through Yosuke’s body making him weak in his legs and he could only grasp onto Yu for support. How was Yu so good at this? His tongue flickered around his member then sucked back and forth causing Yosuke to jerk in different directions. “ You can’t cum yet you know. We haven’t even got to the good part” Yu pulled Yosuke onto the bed stripping off the rest of Yosuke’s clothes along with his own. Yu was even more handsome in real life compared to his daydreams. Just Seeing Yu naked was enough to make Yosuke to twitch more. Yu licked his own fingers in a way that could only be described as sexy and lifted Yosuke’s hips up. Yosuke knew what was coming and that only aroused him more so.

Yu slid one finger into his tight hole squirming it around Yosuke’s inside. “mhmmm its so warm up here isn’t it?” Yu played with it more whilst using his other hand to stroke Yosuke’s cock. “aaaa Yu, if you do that I’ll cum” Yosuke pleaded. The ecstasy was too much for Yosuke and he could no longer hold back his moans as they grew louder and louder with every movement Yu made. “ssshhh I want to be the only one who can hear your sexy moans.” Yu teased sliding another finger into him. Yosuke couldn’t help but blush at the statement. “You’re an idiot” was his only reply and Yu laughed. “Maybe but I don’t mind as long as it means I get you” Yu replied simply.  Yu grinned. “I don’t think either of us can hold back much longer” Yu then pushed his own member into Yosuke causing Yosuke to let out a massive moan. “aaaa Yu Yu it feels… aaaa” Yosuke couldn’t even finish his sentence. He was unsure whether his body was in pleasure or pain but either way he was finally connected to Yu and that made him feel ecstatic.  Yu gently patted his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Sorry if it hurts but it should fade” Yosuke could see the concern in Yu’s eyes even at a time like this when he was filled with such desire he still cared for Yosuke’s wellbeing and Yosuke felt like tearing up “Partner Thank you for choosing me aaaa” that’s when Yosuke’s realised that both him and Yu had cum at the same time. Yu pulled out with heavy breaths and enveloped Yosuke with a massive hug. “Thank you as well partner you really are the only one for me. Plus you are sexy as fuck when you are cumming” Yu grinned cheekily and Yosuke whacked him. “Frigging idiot” but Yu just laughed as they both fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

  **Yu**

Yu sighed as he looked round making sure he hadn’t forgot anything. Today was his last day in Inaba and it was going to be even more painful to say goodbye than last time especially since his relationship with Yosuke was finally heading somewhere. As far as Yu was concerned he would happily spend the rest of his days living in Inaba but for now he had to go back to Tokyo. “Big bro do you really have to go back” Nanako looked up at him with them big eyes and Dojima smiled. “You’re welcome here anytime you know that.” Dojima gave him a firm handshake. Yu really was grateful for their company almost like real family. He finished up his goodbyes and headed to the train station where all his friends were waiting. “Senpai  I’m gonna miss you” Rise yelled giving him a massive hug. Yu looked over at Yosuke who was clearly not impressed with this development and Yu couldn’t help but feel happy. “You still owe me some steak so you better come back real soon” Chie grinned. “You’re welcome to stay at our inn anytime” Yukiko smiled. “It was nice seeing you again” Naoto grinned linking arms with Kanji who looked nervous “Yeah take care of yourself Senpai” he replied. “Sensei we shall miss you” Called Teddie then most of his friends walked back to the entrance leaving him and Yosuke alone.

There was silence between them like they both knew what the other was going to say. “I’ll be back before you know it” Yu said trying to cheer Yosuke up. Yosuke looked down at the floor. “I know it’s just I got used to your company you know” Yosuke looked up at Yu and Yu could see that tears where starting to form in the boy’s eyes. “Here I have something to give you” Yu pulled the small box out of his rucksack and passed it to Yosuke who opened it carefully revealing a small bracelet. “I didn’t really know what to get you but I thought maybe when you’re feeling lonely or missing me you can look at this bracelet and know that I’m out there thinking of you” Yu pulled up his own sleeve to reveal the same bracelet on his own wrist and saw Yosuke blush. “Dude you come up with the cheesiest lines ever” Yu could tell Yosuke was grateful for the present though as he placed it on his wrist. “You better call all the time. I wanna hear everything I’m missing out on okay” Yosuke requested and Yu couldn’t help but find him adorable and pulled him into an embrace. “I’ll call you every day I’m going to miss you so much my wonderful boyfriend” Yu whispered in his ear and he could feel the heat off Yosuke. The train was pulling into the station separating the two of them. “I guess you better get going” Yosuke said sadly. “I will see you soon Partner” with that Yu boarded the train and found a decent seat knowing he was going back to Tokyo but this time with an irreplaceable bond.

* * *

Wooo chapter 2! Hopefully you all enjoyed it :) The next chapter is where alot of smut starts taking place! you have been warned! 

 


	3. Our Free Time~I just want to call you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke have some fun during their free time ;)

Yu fiddled with the bracelet on his right arm just seeing the bracelet made him miss Yosuke even more how he couldn’t wait to get back to the place he truly called home. Everyone seemed fascinated by the big city of Tokyo however Yu just felt like it was a city. There was no connection in this place unlike Inaba where you could actually form some true bonds everyone was just so busy in Tokyo. Yu flopped down on his bed even though it was 11pm he thought there would be no harm in at least trying to call his boyfriend.  Yu was surprised when Yosuke answered in an instant.

“Sup Partner” His sweet voice replied and Yu couldn’t help picturing his face. “It’s nothing much just wanted to hear your voice” Yu whispered down the phone. He could almost imagine the blush that was forming on his partners face. “You hear my voice everyday bro” Yosuke laughed nervously. Yu could tell by his breathing that something was a little off.  “what’s up?” Yu asked.“Nothing bro don’t worry about it” Yosuke laughed again which only pipped Yu’s curiosity more.

Yosuke tried to calm himself. Of course Yu would notice if he wasn’t careful. Yosuke had been lying down listening to some music before going to sleep however he couldn’t stop picturing Yu. He had only been innocently looking at the picture of him and Yu together but a desire had overcome him and now hearing Yu’s voice was making him grow harder by the minute. “So umm what you been up to today?” Yosuke thought if he at least kept the conversation normal he would be able to ignore this feeling. “Nothing much same old day really” Yosuke sighed. “Hey what you wearing right now?” Yu suddenly asked out of nowhere. “What kind of question is that” Yosuke laughed. “Please I want to know” Yosuke sighed again. “I’m just wearing my pyjamas dude.” Why was Yu asking him this question? “The brown ones that button up right” Yu asked and Yosuke replied. Yosuke swore he heard Yu mutter something. “Why don’t you open one of them buttons then” Yu said in a soft and sexy voice that made Yosuke twitch. Yosuke had a feeling he knew where this was going and he definitely didn’t want to stop. Obeying Yu’s command he opened his top button. “You better join me too. I don’t have to ask what you’re wearing it’s that white tshirt right. It better be coming off” Yosuke said. He didn’t want Yu to be the only one who had fun. “Whatever you say partner” The voice of Yu whispering that one word made Yosuke even harder. Yu only called him partner when he was concerned, showing affection or horny and he already knew which one Yu was feeling.

Yosuke couldn’t help but picture Yu stripping himself and seeing that naked torso underneath. How he wished he could actually see it. “If that’s the case you’re going to slowly undo one button at a time whilst pressing your hand against that that erection you have. But you can’t touch it just yet” Yosuke could almost hear Yu’s cockiness from over the phone. “Dude how long have you known” Yosuke asked. He really couldn’t hide anything from Yu. “Since I asked what was up. Your breathing was a little too funny so I had a feeling it would be something like this.” Yu replied matter of fact. “Geez you win” Yosuke did what he was told slowly unbuttoning his shirt whilst pressing his hand against his own erection. He could feel his budge growing bigger and bigger and was causing he to shuffle side to side.  “Now then with your other hand why don’t we start exploring them sensitive nipples of yours” Yu requested. Yosuke could hardly wait. “You better do it with me. It will feel on my own” Yosuke hoped that if he was getting this pleasure then at least Yu should get something back as well. “If that’s what you want I shall happily provide it” Yu whispered and with that Yosuke began twiddling his own nipple. The slight moans that were coming from Yu’s mouth were only arousing Yosuke more as he began to moan even more.

Yu couldn’t help himself the image of Yosuke doing all those lewd things filled his mind and was making him hornier by the second. “You should remove all your clothes and expose your naked body to me” He smirked. He could just image what Yosuke was doing right now. He could hear the sound of rustling and Yosuke moving about. “I..I’m finished” He replied and Yu had to keep it together. “Well done now why don’t you do that sexy move where you lick your fingers and insert them in yourself” Yu said just thinking on the thought made him even harder to the point he began removing his own clothes. “o..okay” What followed was the sounds of Yosuke filling the phone. Yu could barely contain himself as he began stroking his own member. “y..yuuu” Yosuke moaned through the phone erotically. Yu could only return the favour. “Yosuke” He mumbled through ragged breathes.  Yosuke could barely contain himself as he felt himself stretching and wanted Yu more than ever. “Partner I want you so bad right now” Yosuke mumbled and Yu replied with a moan. Both Yosuke and Yu’s voice were rising as they both started rubbing their members with more intensity till they both came. Yosuke quickly looked down and noticed the mess he had made but didn’t regret it one bit. “ mhmmm  you should do that more often Yosuke” Yosuke could almost imagine Yu grinning through the Phone. “shut up” Yosuke replied embarrassed. “There was another reason I wanted to call. I was wondering if you were free next month for my birthday. I was thinking of meeting up with everyone and planning a party or something and well there was something I was gonna ask you as well” Yu suddenly seemed secretive and embarrassed himself but Yosuke decided not to question it for now. “Sure thing I’ll make sure my schedule is Junes free” Yosuke said proudly. Yu smiled happy at the response “I’ll let you know more details later, night beautiful x “ Yu whispered down the phone making Yosuke blush. “godammit Yu” Yosuke blushed but couldn’t help feeling happy. “night partner x”


	4. Our Free time~ Birthday fun Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yu Birthday and Yosuke and The gang want to make it special by going to a night club :O What could ever happen there!

**Birthday Fun ~ Friday**

Yu paced around his apartment for what seemed to be forever. Watching time pass by was only making the wait worse however Yu found he couldn’t help but look over in the clock’s direction every now and then. He sighed letting himself fall onto the sofa thankfully his parents were out for the weekend which meant he had the place to himself and all his friends were coming over from Inaba to celebrate his birthday. Yu couldn’t be more thankful to his amazing friends for putting in the effort for him but more importantly it meant that Yosuke would be staying over as well. Yu had managed to stay in contact with Yu fairly easily after all they called each other nearly every day or would video chat but something about that just wasn’t the same so Yu was relieved that the day had finally come. All his friends were coming on the Friday (today) and heading back on the Sunday. Saturday was Yu’s birthday so it actually had good timing. He knew that Chie and Yukiko had booked a hotel together as had Naoto and Kanji. Rise had pulled the short straw and had to pair with Teddie which Yu was grateful for since it meant Yosuke could stay over at his. Yu looked up at the clock once more happy to see it was time to set off to meet everyone at the station. He grabbed his bag and headed out ready for the day to come.

“Are we there yet” Chie whined kicking her legs up and down. Yosuke sighed. Any longer stuck with Chie on a train might actually drive him insane. “We are almost there Jeez can’t you shut up for a moment.” Yosuke complained. Chie pushed her cheeks out. “It’s taking so loooooong though” Yukiko gave Chie a quick smile. “Be patient we shall get to see Yu soon” Yosuke was so grateful that Yukiko was there to calm Chie down a bit. Naoto was sitting on the other side absorbed in a book whilst Kanji was knitting something for Yu’s birthday. “TEDDIE” Everyone turned round to see a very angry Rise storming around and Teddie running away as fast as possible. “I know it was you who ate my chocolates. I was going to eat them with Senpai” Rise whined clearly looking upset. Teddie who seemed to show no remorse for his actions just smiled. “I couldn’t help it they were beary delicious” Chie and Yukiko had to hold Rise back as she tried to grab hold of Teddie. If Yosuke had any expectations of this being a quiet trip he was very much mistaken. He couldn’t wait to get to the train station for more than one reason.

Yu watched as the train pulled up on the platform. Excitement filled up inside him and he waited to greet his friends. Soon enough he saw Naoto and Kanji leave the train first. “Senpai” Kanji came over and gave him a fist bump which Yu returned. “ If I were you I  would stay out the way for a bit” Kanji whispered looking behind him. “Why what’s happened?” Yu asked suddenly concerned. “It’s nothing to worry about.” Naoto said quickly reading Yu’s expression. “It just Teddie stole some of Rise’s chocolates and the others are doing the damage control” Naoto explained. Yu laughed at the thought grateful it wasn’t something more serious. Soon enough he saw Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Yosuke leave the train all disgruntled and tired. “Senpai I had some delicious chocolates I wanted to share with you but the stupid bear ate them” Rise flung herself into Yu’s arms and Yu noticed Yosuke give him a look of jealously which Yu couldn’t help but find amusing. “I heard don’t worry about it. I’m sure we will be able to find some more delicious chocolates to share with everyone” Yu smiled. “Awww Senpai you’re the best” Rise grinned. “Does this mean I am forgiven” Teddie asked and Rise shot daggers at him. “It’s good to see you again Yu” Yukiko said blushing a little and Chie came up putting her arm around Yukiko. “Yeah seems like forever” Yu smiled. “It’s great to see you all again” Yosuke jumped in front of the group and grinned “So what’s the plan partner?” He said winking at Yu. Yu hadn’t really thought that far ahead he was just glad to have his friends back he didn’t really mind what they did. “Hey I know a club not far from here that owes me a favour maybe we can have some fun” Rise smiled mischievously. “Are you sure that’s a good idea after what happened last time” Naoto inputted but it seemed like it was too late. “Yeah I wanna go and dance with all the ladies” Teddie said dancing around the group. Yukiko and Chie didn’t put up any complaints either. “Looks like we are going to this club of yours then” Yosuke said and Yu nodded making it final. “Well then we all better go and get ready. We need to look our best for senpai’s birthday” and so the group split up and got ready. Chie, Rise and Teddie were one group. Kanji, Yukiko and Yosuke were another.  Leaving Yu with Naoto.

Yosuke walked round the shops of Tokyo what seemed to be forever mainly because Yukiko decided she had to get a red dress to impress. Kanji and Yosuke stood in the corner watching Yukiko shop. “Aren’t you getting anything to impress Naoto with” Yosuke winked and joked knowing that Kanji had the biggest crush on the detective. Kanji looked embarrassed. “I already came prepared Naoto thought it was a good idea. Anyway what about you? Aren’t you going to get something to impress Senpai with? It’s his birthday after all.” Yosuke stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn’t possible for Kanji to know about their relationship. Yu had promised he wouldn’t tell anyone till Yosuke was ready but now his heart was pumping. “Hahaha Why would I do that?” Yosuke laughed. Kanji just looked confused. “Well you are senpai are dating aren’t you” Yosuke felt like his whole world was crashing down. He knew that one day he would have to tell people about his relationship with Yu. He just didn’t expect today to be that day. “It’s okay only me and Naoto know. I mean It’s cool man. I understand that feeling all too well” Kanji must have sensed Yosuke awkwardness and was now trying to comfort him. “Hold it together Yosuke, You knew this was going to happen someday just accept it” Yosuke pep talked to himself. “ You’re not wrong  but please don’t tell the others yet I’m not ready for that” Kanji nodded “course not that’s not my secret to tell” Yosuke felt a new bond between him and Kanji and felt bad for all the times he had teased him about his sexuality but it seemed like Kanji understood. “Well Yukiko gonna be here forever so we may as well look round for something” Yosuke could only nod.

Yu and Naoto had headed back to Yu’s house to find something for him to wear. Naoto had explained that she and Kanji had already brought some outfit for an event like this so it was just Yu. The more Yu looked in his wardrobe the more frustrated he got at the lack of party clothes. He wanted to look good especially for Yosuke. “Nothing interesting you” Naoto asked from the living room. Yu sighed and walked back to her. “Nope I have nothing” Naoto gave a small smile and handed Yu a bag. “I had a feeling something like this would happen so I came prepared. Call it an early birthday present. Afterall you want to look for Yosuke-Senpai don’t you” Yu laughed. It really shouldn’t be a surprise that Naoto had found out. “Looks like you got me” Yu said and Naoto smiled. “It was pretty obvious from the way you and especially Yosuke was acting” she said matter of fact. Yu opened the bag to see a pair of very fancy black trousers, A loose white button up shirt and a black waist coat with matching black shoes. It made quite the statement and Yu couldn’t thank Naoto enough as he went to get dressed. “What do you think” Yu asked as he came out the bedroom. Naoto who was wearing a dark blue suit smiled “I think Yosuke will love it”

Everyone gathered on the streets of Tokyo not far from the Club Rise had recommended. Yu couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Yosuke. He was wearing a pair of Skinny red jeans slightly different to his ones back at home and left no room for the imagination and a tight fitting Tshirt. Yu had to contain himself from the shock and instant arousal. Yosuke on the other hand was far more impressed by Yu. His outfit looked so professional and cool and Yosuke had to hold back his own desires. The both of them shared a glance before Rise butted in. “Come on guys let’s go and party!” Rise lead the way into the club and the others followed. As always Rise had managed to get them a VIP room on the top floor where they could see everything happening on the dancefloor. Teddie had already gone off and was dancing with women downstairs. “Geez that bear really can’t control himself” Yosuke said to the others who laughed at Teddie’s attempts. Yosuke suddenly became aware that Yu was right behind him. “Neither can I” He whispered in Yosuke’s ear causing the boy to Jump. “We got the drinks” Yukiko and Chie called out passing out drinks to each member.

The night started out quite relaxed. Rise talked about her recent tour, Naoto explained some of her recent investigations, Chie was applying herself to joining the police force and showed off her cool new moves whilst Yukiko was acting very waitress like. But as the night went on and the drinks kept coming Yu could feel himself getting tipsier. Everyone was engaged in drunken conversation about something Chie had suggested. Yu wasn’t even sure what it was because he only was paying attention to one person. “Lets play truth or dare!” Rise suddenly declared. Everyone looked round nervously but didn’t stop Rise. The first person to fall victim was Kanji. “Truth or Dare Kanji” Rise said in a teasing voice. Kanji looked confused as ever “ Ummm truth” He said finally causing Rise to giggle. “Is it true that you have feelings for Naoto” Both Kanji and Naoto looked shocked and Kanji was increasingly getting flustered. “What kind of question is that” Kanji responded but Rise high off the drinks just laughed. “ You picked truth you have to tell the truth”  Kanji looked nervously at Naoto and looked down. “Well it’s not like I feel nothing for her” Everyone wooed at this causing both Naoto and Kanji to become more flustered but Rise carried on. The next victim being Chie. “I pick dare no way am I risking truth with you” Rise smiled mischievously again. “ I dare you to kiss Yukiko” Rise demanded looking pleased with herself. Chie didn’t put up as much of a fight but Yukiko looked extremely embarrassed as the girls kissed. Next was Yosuke’s turn. Yosuke hadn’t been paying much attention but now he was in this situation he knew his next move would be crucial. He couldn’t risk Rise exposing him and Yu here whilst they were all drunk. “Dare” Yosuke said firmly. “ I dare you to sit on Senpai’s lap for the rest of the night.” Yosuke sighed in relief. Thankfully that was an easy one as Yosuke headed over to wear Yu was sat and placed himself on top of him. That’s when Yosuke felt Yu’s member throbbing against him. Yosuke looked over at Yu who was flushed bright red. “Sorry Yosuke you’re just too sexy” Yu purred in his ear causing Yosuke to blush as well. Rise carried on the game like normal but Yu was distracted even more now. Every move Yosuke made caused him to twitch and thrust his hips up trying to hold back the moans. Yosuke had noticed this as well and tried to stay as still as possible. “Mhmmm Your so sexy Yosuke, If we weren’t in front of people right now, I would strip you completely and fuck you over that table” Yu whispered in his ear. “ What the hell bro” Yosuke replied blushing furiously. Yu just grinned tracing his hand up his partner’s thigh. “Seems like you like that idea as much as I do” Yu purred massaging Yosuke’s now growing member. “Partner people are going to see” Yosuke whimpered falling deeper into Yu. “Let them see. I want everyone to know that your mine and mine alone” Yu continued massaging Yosuke erection and Yosuke was now holding back his own moans surprised no one had notice them yet. The tightness of Yosuke’s jeans were now showing the obvious bulge and Yosuke had no way of escaping Yu’s clutches without everyone else seeing it too. Yu continued to rub Yosuke. “ mhmm I want to see you cum in your pants, you will be so flustered trying to keep sweet voice of yours down and that turns me on even more” Yosuke didn’t know how much more he could take. Thank goodness there was a table in front of them giving them some privacy at least. “ Come on Yosuke, You can’t keep this up for long, Just let go, Let me see you cum Partner ” Yu began thrusting his hips against Yosuke grinding against his ass and this was causing even more sensations to run though him and the way Yu had whispered partner in his ear was all to much for Yosuke. “aaa.. Y..yuu I’m gonna…” Yosuke tried to hold back the moans instead bit his hand as he felt the warm liquid spread across his boxers and jeans. Yu grinned triumphantly. Shit was all Yosuke could think. He was hot and flushed and now sticky and wet because of Yu and here Yu was smiling. Yosuke did the only thing he could and began grinding down on Yu’s member. This caused Yu to twitch and thrust into him. “Your such a jerk making me cum in front of everyone. I’m gonna teach you a lesson” Yosuke carried on thrusting until Yu whispered his name in his ear and Yosuke felt the same warmth leak from Yu as well.

“Well that’s it the game’s over” Naoto had helped Yukiko and Rise get up and they swayed side to side. Kanji came over and helped Naoto with the two girls and Chie swayed side to side but still seemed alive. “ We are gonna take this guys back to their hotel. Will you be alright getting back” Naoto asked Yu. Yu nodded unable to say anything and was glad when the others left. The next challenge was hiding their obvious stains when leaving the club which was a hard task and Yosuke was pretty sure some people had spotted them. Thankfully the convience store was open and Yu quickly grabbed two pairs of boxers and jogging bottoms for them to change into. Yu lead Yosuke to his house and collapsed on the bed. Yosuke followed him feeling like all his strength had gone.

The next morning Yu woke up with a massive headache. He pulled the covers of him and looked over to where Yosuke was sleeping peacefully. Yu tried to remember what had happened last night then he took one look at the dirty pile of laundry and remembered everything. Damn who knew Yu was a horny drunk. He was going to have to make it up to Yosuke so the first step was making breakfast in bed. After making breakfast Yu walked in to see Yosuke wake up. “Sorry things may of got out of hand last night” Yu said passing the food to Yosuke. “You were such a jerk but I gotta admit it was kinda hot seeing you like that” Yosuke said blushing. Yu grinned. “Does that mean I can do it more often” Yosuke’s face dropped. “Hell no I couldn’t face the embarrassment” Yosuke said and Yu walked over to him and smiled. Yosuke looked up at Yu and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Happy birthday Partner”  


	5. Our Free Time~Birthday Fun Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke spend some time together and Yosuke gives Yu his gift :)

Yosuke ate his food quietly as Yu sat on the end of the bed watching him with that longing look in his eyes. Yosuke did feel a bit weird but since it was Yu’s birthday he couldn’t really complain instead he decided to make conversation after all, it beats sitting in the silence.  “I heard the others were coming over today” Yosuke asked Yu. Yu nodded. “I decided that a nice get together would be fun especially after last night” Yu looked guilty just thinking about what he had done to Yosuke. No he couldn’t think thoughts like that otherwise it would end up turning him on all over again. “I guess if we have guests I should go and get ready” Yosuke climbed out of bed, yawning on the way out which Yu found adorable.  As Yosuke went for a shower, Yu decided to get the place ready. He pulled out the party food and began placing it on the table spreading out a variety of different food. He got non-alcoholic drinks from out the fridge. They definitely didn’t want a repeat of last night.  “Hey let me pick the music” Yosuke emerged from the shower with other his pyjama bottoms on and Yu couldn’t help but feel hugely turned on by the state of a freshly washed Yosuke.  Yosuke began browsing through Yu’s selection of music picking out the albums he liked. Yu decided to distract himself by putting up some of the decorations his parents had left him. If he stayed by Yosuke much longer he was sure he wouldn’t be able to contain himself.

 Yosuke finally satisfied with the selection of music went back to Yu’s bedroom to finish getting changed. He pulled open his suitcase and looked at plastic bag poking out of it. He could only hope that Yu liked his present. He blushed thinking what he managed to get Yu but he couldn’t back out now. “It’s Yu’s birthday I just gotta do it” Yosuke slipped the bag back in the suitcase and pulled out Yu’s smaller gift. The one his friends would not question.

Speaking of which he was sure he just heard the doorbell ring. Yosuke walked out into the living room and saw Yu go to answer the door. “Senpai Risette is here” Rise grinned pulling Yu into a hug. “Happy birthday Senpai” she said cheerfully. Yu just laughed it off. “Thank you Rise” He said politely. Rise was followed by Teddie, Then Chie and Yukiko and at last Naoto and Kanji. They all sat down round the TV with Yu in the middle whilst Yosuke went to start up the music. “Senpai you’re going to loooove my present.” Rise said getting closer to Yu which was making Yosuke angrier by the second. “Rise have you considered that Yu may want his personal space” Naoto said it in such a way that wasn’t cruel but also straight to the point. Yosuke made a mental note to thank Naoto later. “Sensei Sensei I have a present for you” Teddie ran over all excited and handed Yu a large squishy package. “Umm thank you Teddie” Yu looked at the present feeling slightly worried at what Teddie could have got him. He began to slowly open the wrapping paper bit by bit to reveal……

A Maid outfit?

Everyone looked as surprised as Yu felt. This was not what he was expecting in the slightest. “Teddie why the hell did you get a Maid’s outfit for” Chie questioned. Teddie just laughed. “I heard Sensei on the phone that he wanted a Nurse outfit but I couldn’t find one so I picked a maid!” Teddie said with pride and both Yu and Yosuke looked straight at each other. Yu had been making a joke a Yosuke that he was going to dress up as a nurse to wind Yosuke up but it had only been a joke. Now that a maid dress was in his hands the idea was becoming more appealing. “Umm thank you Teddie. I shall find a use for it” Yu grinned at the others then looked over to Yosuke and winked making Yosuke blush slightly. “Here” Kanji then got up and slid his present across the table “It ain’t nothing special but I wanted to thank you for all you done you know” Kanji scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed. When Yu opened it he found hand knitted plushies of each of their persona’s. Yu noticed that Izanagi and Jiraiya were connected by red string which made Yu grin. “Thank you Kanji they are great” Yu beamed at him. Kanji sat down looking even more embarrassed.  “and thank you Naoto as well for the early present” Yu thought it was important to mention that just in case people thought Naoto hadn’t got him anything. Naoto just smiled then Chie barged in “Here, Here look at mine” Chie had managed to buy him a selection of Kung-Fu films. “There some of the best ones there so you better watch them” Chie said grinning. “I shall thank you” Yukiko was next passing Yu a small present which contained a small gem. “I thought you might find it interesting sorry if it’s a boring present” Yukiko said with a small smile. “No its very pretty” Yu smiled which made Yukiko smile more then all of a sudden..

 “Senpai Senapi open my present. I filled it with lots of love” Rise said pulling on Yu’s arm. Yosuke clicked his tongue annoyed at Rise’s constant efforts to get Yu’s attention. Yu opened the box that Rise had wrapped to find lots of girly looking chocolate, a necklace and a gold wristwatch. “I don’t know what to say, these are very expensive” Yu said looking down wondering how much these had cost Rise. “Anything for you, I have one last thing” it happened so fast it couldn’t even be stopped. Rise leant down and kissed Yu straight on his lips. Yu sat there in stunned silence whilst Yosuke filled with rage stood up quickly and stormed off.  Yu looked to see Rise smiling “Did you like that Senpai. A special kiss from me to you” Yu couldn’t understand Rise. He had sent her that message asking for advice ages ago. Rise surely knew he was interested in someone else so why had she kissed him. In front of Yosuke of all people.  “That was very rude Rise you should at least ask permission before you kiss someone” Naoto pointed out but Rise just looked offended “But that just totally ruins the mood besides I like Yu” Yu sighed he didn’t really want to let Rise down in front of everyone. He was going to have to tell them about him and Yosuke one day. “I have something I want to tell everyone but not today. I’m coming up to your graduation party maybe we could meet up after and I shall explain everything. Rise I appreciate what you have done for me but I would rather be kissed by the person I love” Yu tried to explain in the simplest way possible and the least cruel way but whether it worked or not Yu was unsure. “Come on we should be heading back soon” Kanji lead the way and soon enough the others followed, Rise looking very dejected. “I hope everything works out between you and Yosuke” Naoto said looking over at the room Yosuke had stormed into.  “I’ll work something out, I’m more worried about what Rise may do. I guess I’m going to have to tell her soon” Yu said thoughtfully. Naoto nodded. “People will start to become suspicious soon enough. It’s better you get this out the way with” Yu nodded “Yeah I just hope Yosuke will be okay with it” Naoto smiled. “I’m sure if you explain it to him Yosuke won’t mind afterall he told Kanji the other day maybe he’s more ready than you think anyway I best be off” Naoto waved Yu goodbye leaving Yu to comfort Yosuke.

Yosuke had been sat in  Yu’s bedroom for what seemed like a good hour. He had heard the others talking but had shoved his head under Yu’s pillow. At first he was angry at Rise. He was Yu’s partner, The only person that could kiss him was Yosuke however the more he thought about it seemed only natural that Rise would try to woo Yu. “ Yosuke I’m coming in okay” Yu slowly opened the door seeing Yosuke lying on his bed. By the look on his face it was clear that he had been crying for a while. “Yosuke” Yu began but Yosuke stopped him. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted the way I did after all you and Rise would be the perfect couple. I mean who wouldn’t want to go out with a mega idol. She pretty and hot and better than me in every way” Yosuke looked down at the floor feeling the tears start to swell again.  “You should go out with Rise” Yosuke let the words hang in the air but Yu came over and hugged him as hard as possible.  “You know you’re an idiot right. The only person I have ever loved is you. I don’t care what anyone else has to say about that.  Even if the most popular prettiest most talented girl came up to me right now and asked me out I would still choose you so please don’t say I’m better off with someone else” Yu could feel himself getting emotional now but he had to keep it together for Yosuke. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much. There are so many amazing qualities about you and I love every single one of them. They make you who you are and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Yosuke I love you how many times do I have to say it for you to believe me” Yu gently cupped Yosuke’s face wiping the tears out of his eyes. “I’m sorry Partner it’s just.. Im so scared of you leaving me. I always think that’s there’s someone better for you out there and that scares me because I love you so much and I don’t want to be on my own again” Yosuke clinged to Yu not wanting to let go and Yu only held him tighter. “Then you have nothing to worry about because I will never leave you ever” Yu then leant down slightly kissing Yosuke on the lips. They were very wet and sloppy but they belonged to Yosuke and that was all that matter to Yu.

“Before I forget I should give you your birthday present” Yosuke pulled out a small box of chocolates and passed them to Yu. “Is this all you get your boyfriend for his birthday” Yu joked and Yosuke blushed. “There is something else but close your eyes for a bit” Yu nodded letting Yosuke do his thing. Yosuke pulled out the plastic bag and quickly ran to the bathroom hoping that Yu wouldn’t peek. “I can’t believe I’m doing this” he thought to himself but Yu had been so understanding and caring especially tonight Yosuke felt like he had to show Yu how much he loved him too. Yosuke pulled out the cat outfit cringing slightly at the picture on the front. The first part was a small furry black tank top like thing that only seemed to cover just over his nipples. The next part was a pair of black fluffy shorts matching the top however it seemed to have apartments for opening the front and the back entrances and Yosuke didn’t want to think how that could be used. He pulled on the finishing touches.

 Collar with bell, Check.

Black cuffs, Check.

Cute black cat ears, Check

And last but not the least the tail which seemed to also be a butt plug. Yosuke had been the most worried about this one. He pulled out the lube that he had already prepared and opened up the back of the shorts teasing the lube into him. He gasped as the cold liquid made its way in and Yosuke could only moan as he slowly inserted his finger in there to stretch himself out. When he felt he was wet enough he slowly pushed the tail in and if he was horny already he was now. Suddenly Yosuke was filled with excitement as he walked back to Yu. Still embarrassed but exited at what Yu’s reaction would be. “Ready” Yosuke called as he entered the bedroom once more. Yu opened his eyes and saw the most amazing thing ever. Yosuke dressed as a cat. “Yosuke you look so ….sexy” Yu could hardly contain himself. The moment he saw Yosuke all the blood had flown the one area and Yu could only bite his lips. “mhmmm This has to be the best birthday present just look at how amazing you look but you already know that don’t you that’s why your reacting down here” Yu brushed his hand across the fabric holding Yosuke’s very erect member. Yosuke jolted in pleasure and let out a moan. “ Your already moaning for me, Your so dirty Yosuke” Yu slid his hands down Yosuke’s waist feeling the exposed skin. Yosuke was twitching in every direction with each of Yu’s touches clearly feeling the pleasure spread across him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight partner, but we are going to leave these on. It would be such a waste to take them off” Yosuke moaned once more “Y…uuu I can’t hold back much longer” He whispered. “You are such a dirty cat you already want me and I have hardly touched you” Yu slipped one hand up the very revealing top and began twisting Yosuke’s nipple causing Yosuke to moan louder. “ Hey Partner why don’t you meow for me” Yosuke looked up surprised but nodded shyly. “Meooow~~” Yosuke held both his hands up as he did it and it was too much for Yu’s throbbing member. “I have an idea” Yu pulled Yosuke down on the floor revealing the mirror in front of them. “ I want you to see all the lewd expressions you make and that beautiful sexy face you make when you come all over here” Yu reached down pulling open the front apartment of the shorts to release Yosuke member which was already covered in pre-cum. “Yuuu touch me” Yosuke moaned. He couldn’t believe that Yu had placed him in front of a mirror but even though it was embarrassing it was also kinda hot. “ I want to hear you beg for it” Yu whispered in Yosuke’s ear. “Show me how much you want to “ Yosuke looked at Yu through the mirror. “Please partner… I want you to touch me more so much that I can’t contain myself. I want you to fuck me hard and good and then make me come all over this mirror” Yosuke bit his lip. Just the thought of Yu doing that stuff was making him even more aroused. “That’s better” Yu began with slow teasing strokes winding up Yosuke even more but slowly began to pick up the pace. He could see Yosuke bright red face in the mirror and all the lewd sounds he was making was turning him on. He slipped open the other apartment slowly removing the tail that filled Yosuke. “Looks like your already nice and wet here, did you do it yourself in my bathroom” Yu asked and Yosuke could only nod. “You dirty boy” Yu then slipped his penis in slowly. Yosuke gasped out but since the tail had been keeping him wide it didn’t take long to get used to Yu’s length. They both rocked with each other, moaning in union as Yu pounded harder and harded into Yosuke. Yosuke could see the predatory face in the mirror however it still looked kind. He was so lucky to have someone as caring as Yu and that when Yosuke came. Yu followed not long after and they both had to catch there breathe before talking again. Yu wrapped up next to Yosuke. “Maybe we should keep the collar that way everyone would know you belong to me. Property of Yu Narukami” Yosuke whacked a pillow over him but felt better. Yu would accept him no matter what. He needed to stop worrying about every little thing. Afterall Yu was still here. “Thank you that really was the best birthday present”

They both got cleaned up and in their Pyjamas feeling a lot cleaner than they had an hour ago. Yosuke slid onto the couch moving up to Yu. He rested his head on Yu’s shoulder and Yu began to stroke his hair. “Yosuke I was thinking of telling certain people about our relationship” Yosuke looked up shocked. “I mean I don’t want to lead Rise on. I want to tell her the real reason why she doesn’t have a chance and well there our friends. I want them to know we are dating.” Yosuke nodded slowly. “I guess it’s not fair to keep them in the dark but I’m scared” Yosuke grabbed Yu’s arm locking his own around him. “It will be alright. I’ll be right next to you. We are in this together” Yu kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and Yosuke smiled. “Okay we shall tell them by the way you said there was something to tell me when I came over what was it” Yosuke inquired. “ I will tell you later we are both tired for now and need some rest” Yosuke nodded “I can agree to that”

 


	6. Our Free Time~ Birthday Fun Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day Of Yu's birthday weekend.

The morning light pierced through the curtains awakening Yu. He squinted his eyes not ready for the morning light however one look to his right revealed Yosuke sleeping soundly wrapped up around Yu and suddenly the light seemed appropriate. Yu could just lie like this forever with Yosuke in his arms. It was a nice thought however all his friends would be heading back to Inaba today so he promised to see them off the station. “Yosuke, Yosuke wakeup” Yu fiddled with Yosuke’s bangs till Yosuke finally had woke up despite yawning and still very much ready to sleep.  “Dude it’s too early” Yosuke rolled over and stretched out his body across Yu’s bed. “We have to go and see the others remember unlike you they got the early train back” Yosuke grinned. Most of the team wanted to get the train back because it meant they would have plenty of time to rest however Yosuke would much rather have that time alone with Yu so had  picked the latest train possible. 

As soon as both boys had made themselves presentable they made their way to the train where all their friends had gathered. “I’m going to miss you all, Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me” Yu just smiled gratefully whilst each of his friends smiled back apart from Rise who seemed strangely quiet. “Sensei come back beary soon” Teddie whined giving Yu a massive hug. “Yeah we have more training to do” Chie declared holding her fists up passionately. Yukiko just gave a small smile and wished him well. “Come on guys we won’t get a seat otherwise” Rise grabbed Chie’s hand and pulled her on the train as Yukiko and Teddie followed, leaving Kanji and Naoto left to board the train. “It’s good meetin up with you again Senpai” Kanji said in his usual gruff voice but there was kindness behind his words. “ Please keep an eye out for Rise. I think she took the rejection harder than I thought” Yu said. It had been bothering him since Rise had ignoring him and not even glancing in his direction. “Maybe if you tell Rise the truth it will make it easier for her” Naoto suggested. Yu nodded. They just had to wait till graduation day then Yu would tell everyone about him and Yosuke. “Anyway we must be off before the others cause chaos again” Naoto and Kanji boarded the train and both Yu and Yosuke watched as the train left waving goodbye to their friends. “So it looks like we have the whole day together huh. What shall we do in this big city of possibilities?” Yosuke asked admiring the business off the station which he was not used to due to Inaba being so quiet. Yu smiled as he knew exactly what he wanted to do. “Yosuke Hanamura will you accompy me on a date?” Yu asked which caused Yosuke to burst out laughing. “Dude what the hell. You sounded so weird but sure I think I would love that” Yosuke winked and Yu felt his heart flutter. How was Yosuke so cute? “Well then I suggest you come with me” Yu held his hand out and Yosuke looked at him hesitantly. “I’m sorry was that too much?” Yu asked worried that he had upset Yosuke but Yosuke just shook his head. “No it’s me sorry I just not used to well other people knowing. I guess I’m still worried what people think” Yosuke sighed hating himself for still being held back by these thoughts but Yu gave a patient smile. “It’s unlikely we will bump into anyone we know here but even so we can take it at your pace” Yu began walking when he felt someone tug his hand. “ I.. I want to” Yosuke blushed furiously and Yu felt like a spark had just flown through his body. “Let’s go” Yu said leading the way happily and Yosuke following right next to him.

Yu and Yosuke explored what the city had to offer from small cute cafes to big shopping centres. The city brought all the memories back to Yosuke who looked around fondly. “ Man I miss being in the city. I mean I got used to Inaba but you know it’s not the same” Yosuke was fascinated by every little thing which made Yu grin after all Yosuke looked so cute like that.  “I know this place that does amazing food and are well known for their music choices if you want to check it out” Yu asked. This was his last day to ask and well he wanted to make sure Yosuke was comfortable and enjoying himself. “Sounds good to me partner lead the way” Yosuke replied. Yu led the way down the busy streets that were bustling with people of all ages going about their daily lives. Yosuke could only wonder where this café was as Yu had led them down a side street that just looked empty but sure enough there was one shop at the very end still looking alive. “This is the place” Yu said and Yosuke looked impressed. “Wow I never thought I would find something like this out here” The café in question had very basic furniture. It wasn’t anything fancy or over the top but it was designed with the intention of looking like some sort of concert hall. There was even a stage at the back of the café with speakers and microphones set up. The whole place had a very musically feel to it. Yu and Yosuke picked a spot away from most of the other customers and placed their orders with a very friendly waitress. “This place is so awesome. It even plays decent songs like this is my kind of place” Yosuke grinned admiring the décor. “It’s a shame I don’t live in the city or I would be here every day” Yosuke sighed. Yu knew it was now or never. “Actually I wanted to talk about that. Soon we will both be going to University right. I was wondering well.. How do I say this ummm do you want to live here in the city with me” Yu took a deep breath and allowed himself to try and calm down. It wasn’t that hard of a question after all but the fear of rejection was still present. “Hell yeah” Yosuke burst out causing the other customers to give him glaring looks.  Yu laughed as Yosuke sat back down blushing slightly. “I mean I think it would be a great idea, I mean if I’m not gonna be too much of a bother” Yosuke looked down at the floor but Yu grabbed his hand. “Yosuke you are never a bother to me. I want to live with you and maybe try out that maid’s outfit Teddie brought” Yu grinned and Yosuke blushed. “Partner you’re such a pervert” He exclaimed but Yu just laughed.

Soon enough there time together came to an end and Yu escorted Yosuke back to the station. “I wish I could have stayed longer” Yosuke sighed. “I’ll be coming up to Inaba in a few weeks then we will be together all the time” Yu smiled and this caused Yosuke to smile too. “Yeah but it’s just so long away” Yosuke moaned. Yu pulled him into a hug not wanting to let go. “I’m going to miss you loads but I’ll always be with you and I’ll be up as soon as I can” Yu grinned and Yosuke blushed. “You come out with the cheesiest lines sometimes.” Yosuke looked embarrassed but let himself be hugged by Yu. The train pulled up on the station and both the boys sighed. “Well see you soon Partner” Yosuke picked up his bag and boarded the train, picking a window seat so he could still see Yu. Yu waved at Yosuke as the train left the station feeling sad as it did but now he had something to look forward to. The future with Yosuke that awaited him and if that didn’t make him happy nothing else would. 

 

 


	7. Our Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Yu finally decide to tell people about their relationship but how will they react?

** Our Reveal **

Yu sat patiently at the station as many trains past by him counting the time till his own train would arrive. It seemed like forever since his birthday when all the others had come over to celebrate and there was so much calling and texting could do for a man. Finally school had ended and it was time for graduation. Yu had already had his graduation which his parents and the Dojimas had come to. He had not wanted to tell his friends since he didn’t really have fond memories of his school in the city and would much rather spend graduation at Yasogami high.

Yosuke on the other hand was pulling on his school was pulling on his high school uniform for the last time. It had been a miracle he managed to get decent grades and get into a decent University. There was no doubt in his mind it was thanks to Yu’s help. “I’ll have to get him a present to say thanks” Yosuke thought to himself. Yu was going to be back in Inaba in only a few hours and Yosuke couldn’t wait to finally meet up with his boyfriend once again after all, it seemed like forever since he last saw him in person. Soon enough Yosuke was doing his last walk to school. Now that he thought about it he was kinda sad to finally be leaving Inaba behind. Ever since Yu had arrived he’s whole opinion on the small town had changed for the better. “HEY YOSUKE” Chie came running at full speed with Yukiko panting behind her. “ Wooo it’s our last day let’s make the best of it” Chie seemed all hyped up whilst Yukiko looked a little sad. “This has been our school for three years. It’s sad to say goodbye” Yukiko looked deep in thought but Chie just grinned. “and there will be loads more fun things waiting for us out there” Yosuke let Chie and Yukiko talk among themselves as they continued to walk to school wondering how long Yu was going to be. He looked down at his phone. It wouldn’t hurt to send a text right?

Yu phone went off making his fellow travellers stare at him in annoyance. Yu quickly apologised and turn his phone to silent before looking at the message. Of course it was from Yosuke. _“Hey Partner whn u cumin! Can’t wait to see u”_ It was such a Yosuke text that it made Yu chuckle slightly. _“I’ll be there soon. Trains almost here bet you missed me”_ Yu replied wondering how Yosuke would react to that. “ _Of course”_ Yu smiled grateful when his train finally pulled into the station and he could get off. He had to drop off his stuff at Dojima’s first then he would head to school to meet up with the others as planned. The house was empty when he arrived so Yu just quickly dropped his things in his room and headed to the school.

Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie all took their seats as the assembly began. The principal waffled on about their future, the future of the school and whatnot but Yosuke wasn’t really listening like most of the students there. He checked his phone for any updates about Yu but was left with a blank screen.  “Geez you check that thing every 5 minutes are you that desperate for him to message you” Chie said in a jokey voice.  “So what if I am” Yosuke said looking away from Chie. That’s when he spotted Yu at the back of the hall hiding in the darkness. Yosuke let out a big grin. He had made it after all. The celebrations seemed to go on forever but finally they were all let out onto the courtyard. Yosuke’s eyes scanned the place looking for Yu who was stood next to a tree grinning. “Congratulations” Yu smiled. “Hey Yu” Chie and Yukiko came running over to greet their friend eventually followed by Naoto, Rise, Teddie and Kanji who had also been watching. “Congratulations everyone. We all made it through another year” Yu said and Yosuke watched as everyone cheered. “I can’t wait to start training to be in the police force and kick some butt” Chie leapt up and showed off her greatest kick which got some onlookers attention. “I’ll do my best to make sure Amagi inn is the greatest inn ever” Yukiko said proudly. “I’m just happy I managed to get into Uni” Yosuke said and Yu smiled at him. “You deserve it you worked hard” Yu whispered in his hear which made Yosuke blush. As everyone else talked among each other Yu pulled Yosuke away from the crowd. “Well done. I mean it you did really well I’m proud of you” Yu said with such sincerity and kindness in his eyes. “Haha thanks I mean congrats yourself. You got Uni as well” Yosuke said but Yu just laughed “Well we all knew I was getting in” He smirked and Yosuke punched his arm. “I was going to tell them today about us but I wanted to make sure that was okay with you first “ Yu suddenly looked serious and Yosuke nodded. “We have to tell them some time well may as well” Yosuke looked at the floor. He wanted to pretend he was okay with it and not scared shitless about what was going to happen after. Yu just reached out and grabbed his hand. “I’ll be right beside you so you have nothing to worry about” Yu smiled gently which instantly calmed Yosuke worries. “Your right” he said with finality. “Let’s go”

The two of them moved back towards the group who had not even noticed they had gone missing. “So are you finally going to tell us what you promised on your birthday” Rise was the first to break the ice. Yu hadn’t really spoken to her since the rejection and well it seemed Rise wasn’t quite over it either. He felt Yosuke grow near and wanted to comfort him. “Yeah I was just about to bring that up. It’s about time we told you but let’s go somewhere quieter first” Yu lead them up to the top of the rooftop knowing that nobody would be hanging around and there was no chance of being overheard. Yu didn’t mind in the slightest about either of them things but had a feeling that Yosuke wouldn’t have liked it. “So what’s the mystery” Rise questioned again. Yu sighed. She really wasn’t letting it go. “Well the thing is me and Yosuke are dating, We have been for a while now but we wanted to work out our feelings for each other and take our time so that’s why we never told you guys and for that I’m sorry” he was aware everyone’s eyes were on him now and Yosuke was clutching the back of his shirt hiding away from the others. “THAT’S DIGUSTING” Rise suddenly called out. “You rejected me for him. Your both guys what the hell is wrong with you. You ever possibly be happy with each other” Rise then turned to Yosuke “You don’t deserve him. Your just a nobody, I’m so much better for him” Rise snarled. “THAT’S ENOUGH” Yu quickly jumped in-between Rise and Yosuke whilst everyone else just looked shocked. “I don’t care what you have to say about me but I don’t want to hear such horrible things about Yosuke. I think you should apologise that was out of order” Yu looked at Rise pulling the most serious face he could muster. “Your both idiots” with that Rise ran off down the stairs leaving everyone else in shock. “I’ll go and talk to her” Naoto said getting up. “I have a feeling she may listen to me rather than you right now senpai. No offense” with that Naoto followed Rise down the stairs.  “You okay man” Kanji asked coming up to the both of them. “Yeah I guess I should have expected Rise to act like that “  Yu sighed. “Doesn’t make it right though” Kanji muttered. “If it makes you feel better I 100% support you. I kinda had a feeling Yosuke liked you anyway from how he was acting “ Chie said grinning. “Your so obvious Yosuke anyway we should check on Naoto, Seems unfair to let her do all the work” Chie grinned “Later!” She ran off with Yukiko following behind being very quiet. “I guess I should get back too not much I can do right now but gotta be there for Naoto. I’ll see you guys later if you ever wanna talk let me know” Kanji walked off and Teddie followed him grinning at them “Good luck Sensei good luck Yosuke”

Yosuke was still clutching on to Yu’s shirt. The words Rise had said were running though his mind. “THAT’S DIGUSTING” Yosuke shook his head. Was being in love with Yu really that disgusting? “Yosuke are you alright” Yu looked down at him concerned. “Yeah sorry just thinking” Yosuke replied. Rise had said he didn’t deserve you and a tiny part of him still felt like that was true. “Hey I know Rise took it bad but everyone else seemed really supportive. Once Rise gets it out her system I’m sure she’ll realise what she said was wrong and apologise “Yu said but Yosuke couldn’t focus. “Hey partner maybe we should stop. I mean Rise a better fit for you after all. Two guys together is gross right?” Yu instantly grabbed both of Yosuke’s shoulders. “Yosuke do you really believe that? Rise was just upset you shouldn’t pay any attention to what she said” Yosuke pushed Yu’s arms away “It’s what everyone is thinking! I don’t deserve to be with you. I’m sorry” With that Yosuke ran off and Yu gave chase. He couldn’t let Yosuke go just like that. “I’m sorry Yosuke I couldn’t protect you” Yu whispered to his self as a single tear fell from his eye.

Yosuke rolled around his bed with his music blasting out loud to block out all the other noise. It had been a week since he had split up with Yu and it hurt. Really hurt. It didn’t help that every day since Yu had tried to visit Yosuke, begging to see him. Yosuke had told his mother he felt sick and didn’t want anyone catching it but of course Yu knew the real reason. Rise’s words still echoed through his mind and all he could imagine was Yu and Rise kissing, doing all the things they had done together. It was right. That’s how it meant to go then why did it hurt.

Yu woke up rubbing his head after yet another nightmare. The week had gone by so fast and he missed Yosuke so much but had no idea what else he could do. “Big Bro what’s wrong” Nanako asked as soon as he came down. Of course she must have noticed his change of mood. “Is it something to do with Yosuke, You always seem so sad when you have fallen out with him more than others” Yu couldn’t help but laugh. It seems having Dojima as a father was improving Nanako’s detective skills.  “Yeah I have upset Yosuke and I don’t know how to apologise to him. He won’t let me see him.” Yu didn’t know why he was telling Nanako this maybe because she was non-judgemental and wouldn’t tell a soul. She was a good girl after all. “Maybe if you get him a present and cook dinner he will forgive you. That’s what makes me happy. Daddy said when people don’t wanna see him he barges through the door or climbs through the window” Nanako looked thoughtful whilst Yu was imaging trying to climb Yosuke’s window. Well it wouldn’t be hard to. “Hey Nanako want to take a trip to Junes. “ Nanako instantly smiled and starting singing. If Yosuke wasn’t going to speak to him. He was going to find a way to him.

The time passed so slowly when there was nothing to do. Yosuke just lay there not even sure what he wanted to do when Teddie barged into his room unannounced. “Yosukeee” he cried jumping on top of Yosuke. “Stupid bear get off me, your gonna suffocate me” Yosuke whined slipping past Teddie. “You seemed upset so I thought that you needed cheering up” Teddie said innocently. “I’m fine I just want some alone time alright” Yosuke really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Teddie today. “I know it’s about Sensei. You’re very good together. I think Yosuke makes Sensei happy and Sensei makes Yosuke happy too so why are you fighting” Teddie questioned. “Because Yu deserves someone better than me okay! I don’t wanna talk about it” Teddie looked concerned but decided to leave Yosuke alone. “Isn’t that sensei’s choice” With that Teddie left the room leaving Yosuke alone again.

More hours went by and night time had finally fallen. Yosuke decided to at least play some games before going to bed. He had to keep his thoughts off Yu in some way. The more he thought about Yu the stronger the desire to go and see him. Why was love so confusing? Yu was amazing at everything and desired by everyone. Yet Yu had chosen him off all the people there must have been some reason for that. Yu could literally have anyone even Rise but still he had chosen him. Yosuke lay flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He really was an idiot. Yu had said he didn’t care about what anyone else would say and here he was running round in circles repeating the same thing over and over again. Dammit! Teddie had even said It was Yu’s decision who he picked. Yosuke sighed finally picking himself up. He had to apologise to Yu someway. He had been a moron. Then all of a sudden BANG BANG BANG! Yosuke jumped out of his skin as he saw Yu knocking on his window. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Yosuke ran to the window opening it immediately. “Yu what the hell man” Yu gave a small smile. “well you have been avoiding me so I had to come up with a more creative way to get to you” He smiled again and Yosuke felt like he was being blinded. Yu always looked good when he smiled and it had been so long since he had seen Yu as well. “Here I wanted to apologise” Yu held out a bunch of orange and yellow flowers and a bento box “I mean it’s not a lot but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I understand if you’re not ready to be in relationship with me but I really don’t want this to end. I have never met anyone I have loved more than you Yosuke.” Yosuke could feel himself tearing up at Yu’s words. They always seemed to hit the hardest. “I’m the one who should be sorry partner. I have finally realised that I shouldn’t care what other people think because we love each other. I may still get worried or upset but I want you to snap me straight out it if I do. I don’t want to break up with you” All of a sudden he felt Yu’s lips pressed against his own. How long had he waited for Yu to kiss him like this. “thank you Yosuke thank you” Yosuke took one look at Yu and could see he had been holding back his own tears. He had been an idiot. “ umm I don’t have anything fancy like you did but I want to make it up to you. I have been a bit of an idiot. So if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me” Yu at first seemed in shock then a gentle smile came across his face then a mischievous one and Yosuke suddenly regretted saying anything. “ Well there is something you could do. Do you still have your outfit from the beauty pageant” Yu whispered in his ear making Yosuke blush. “I my do” Yosuke said shyly. The truth was he knew it had been kept in the wardrobe mainly because he knew Yu liked it. On many occasions Yu had mentioned how hot Yosuke had looked in it so instead of throwing it away like he intended. He kept it hidden and even added a few touches for special occasions and only when Yu brought it up. “Well I would really like to see you back in that outfit _Partner_ ” Yu deliberately drew thw word partner out knowing it would wind Yosuke up. Shivers went down Yosuke’s back as he heard that word. If it was for Yu he guessed he could get it out again. Yosuke looked round and grabbed one of his ties off the floor wrapping it around Yu’s eyes. “No peeking till I say so okay” Yosuke said extremely embarrassed now. Yu just nodded eagerly.

Yosuke walked over the wardrobe and pulled out the outfit and looked at once more. It was now or never  he guessed. Yosuke pulled his v-neck tshirt off and pulled down his red trousers and boxers leaving himself completely naked. He looked over at Yu to make sure he wasn’t peeking and put on the white t-shirt and pulled on the cream like sweater. That at least was the least embarrassing bit even with the big red ribbon on the top. Yosuke gulped. He was doing this for Yu and well he had brought this stuff for Yu so there was no backing out now besides he had already worn that cat costume for him so he couldn’t be any worse than that. Yosuke slipped on the pair of Silky white panties letting them slid up and rub against his member which was now throbbing at the prospect of what Yu was going to do when he saw this. He then pulled up the red skirt. It was a lot shorter than he remember but maybe that would add to the fun. Yosuke had replaced the high knee socks with white silky stocking to match his panties. Yosuke sighed even if he looked ridiculous hopefully Yu would like him like this.

Yosuke took a couple of steps to Yu and decided he might as well put on a show for Yu. “I’m ready” He called pulling off the tie. Yu who had been kept in darkness so long finally opened his eyes to see a miracle in front of him. “Holy shit Partner” Yu instantly felt his member spring to life as he admired every single part of Yosuke. Not only was he wearing the outfit, He made it even hotter. Yosuke smirked seeing Yu’s reaction. “I take it you like what you see partner. I mean look at you. You’re all hot and bothered” Yosuke said smirking. It seemed his plan was working. “I bet you would love to have your way with me right now” Yosuke then went down and sat on Yu’s lap letting Yu admire him up close. Yu’s fingers danced around Yosuke’s thigh creeping its way further up. “Partner your so horny right now you can’t even contain yourself” Yosuke jumped back up and started to unbutton Yu’s trousers. “Umm seems like you have a little problem down here that you want me to take care off” Yosuke grinned. “Yesh please Yosuke” Yu twitched at Yosuke touch as he pulled Yosuke’s boxers down too leaving his cock exposed. “You have such an amazing dick Yu” Yosuke then proceeded to lick the head of his penis which was now covered in precum. “aaaa Yosuke” Yu whimpered trying desperately to stop his hips from thrusting forward. Yosuke then slowly bopped his mouth back and forth taking all of Yu in and all Yu could do was moan in reply. Yosuke removed himself from Yu’s member and licked his lips. “Your all nice and wet down there Partner. Couldn’t have you cumming too soon” Yosuke then got up and decided to tease Yu some more. He turned away from Yu and knelt down like he was picking something up knowing the view Yu was going to see.

Yu gasped as Yosuke knelt down seemily picking something off the floor. Yosuke was wearing silky white panties that matched his stocking and suddenly Yu felt himself going harder than he ever had before. The panties hugged Yosuke so tightly that everything was on show and Yu had to bite a moan back. Yosuke then turned to face him and pushed Yu down on his bed. “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight Yu” Yosuke leaned into him and whispered in his ear then bit it gently causing Yu to moan once more. Yosuke rubbed the silk material of his panties on Yu’s harden member which caused a thrill in Yu and Yosuke could feel every moment of it. They both moaned in unison as they rubbed each other faster. “Yosuke I.. I can’t hold back anymore” Yu begged looking up at Yosuke with half lidded eyes and a face full of arousal. “Don’t worry partner I’ll sort you out” Yosuke slipped the white panties down to his ankles and climbed on top off Yu. “Help me out here” Yosuke held out his fingers whilst Yu sucked each one of them individually.  “aaa Yu you look so hot doing that” Yosuke then insert one of salvia filled fingers into his ass, twitching as he felt himself strench. “Nnnghhh Yosuke you’re the one who looks hot. I want to fuck you right now” Yosuke just laughed. “Hold on their partner have a bit of patience” Yosuke then inserted his second finger then a third making sure he was as wide as possible. Yosuke then pushed himself down on Yu’s throbbing member and they both gasped and moaned loudly. Yosuke began to move up and down as Yu watched from below. The sight of Yosuke on top of him was too much and he felt himself cum instantly. Yosuke must have felt it as well as he chuckled. “You’re a dirty boy Yu Cumming before me” Yu just moaned and grabbed Yosuke’s nipples twisting them gently which caused him to move faster and be filled with arousal as he came as well.

Yu and Yosuke quickly cleaned up after themselves and Yosuke had to wipe the cum off as it dripped down his leg. Neither of them said anything as they got into their pyjamas. “Your staying the night” Yosuke finally decided to ask. “If you’re okay with it” Yu said and Yosuke nodded as they both got into Yosuke’s bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Yosuke woke up with a throbbing ass and instantly remembered last nights events and blushed beet red. How had he managed to say such embarrassing things? All the clothes from last night were spread across the floor which served as another reminder and made Yosuke cringe but at least Yu had enjoyed it. “Morning Yosuke” Yu was already fully dressed and smiling holding a cup of tea and passed it to Yosuke. “Morning” Yosuke replied adverting his eyes. “You know you were really hot last night. I would love to see you wear these again maybe I’ll make you cum in them” Yu grinned holding up the white panties. “Shut up. I only did it as a special favour because it’s you” Yosuke said blushing even more. “Yu then sat down on the bed. “Does this mean you’re still my boyfriend? You don’t hate me” Yu asked seriously and Yosuke sighed. “Honestly Partner I would not have done that for anyone. Of course your my boyfriend” Yosuke breathed heavily and then nuzzled into Yu’s chest. “I love you so don’t you forget it” Yosuke watched as a beaming smile grew across Yu’s face and he pulled Yosuke closer to him. “I would never dream of it”.

A couple of days had passed since Yu and Yosuke had made up and it was nice to say the group were pleased they had as well especially Teddie who had insisted he had something to do with it. In the meantime Yu and Yosuke had been flat hunting for University and had already planned some viewing in the future. When Yosuke had brought it up with his parents they seemed more than happy that he was moving with Yu. In their eyes Yu was the reason he actually studied now and well they weren’t entirely wrong. Yu had come round to show Yosuke some of the new flats he had found so they both sat in Yosuke’s room looking through the internet when Yosuke’s phone went off. “I wonder who that could be” Yosuke walked over to his phone and saw that Rise had left him a message. Off all the people that he expected to get a message off , Rise was the last person on the list. He hadn’t see Rise since that day and well he didn’t want to think about that anymore. “Yosuke what’s the matter? ”Yu asked looking up with concern on his face. “Umm it’s a message from Rise” Yosuke managed to stutter out. Yu’s eyes widened. “What does it say” Yu asked and Yosuke reluctantly opened the message. _“Hey Yosuke I was wondering if we could talk? I will meet you at Junes later today_ ”  Both Yu and Yosuke sat in silence for a moment. “You should go” Yu said which caused Yosuke to look over at him. “But what if she just wants to say horrible stuff again. I don’t wanna hear about how I don’t deserve you” Yosuke whimpered. Maybe he was being a coward but it had taken a lot to get over Rise’s words and finally have some confidence in himself. He didn’t want Rise to knock it all out again. “I don’t think that’s what it’s going to be about. Rise isn’t a nasty person. She was just upset. That doesn’t excuse her behaviour but I think she wants to talk about it” Yu said thoughtfully. Yosuke sighed. “How about I wait outside Junes after you’re done with your talk we can go on a date in Okina.” Yu smiled innocently and Yosuke felt his heart melt. Of course Yu was looking out for him. “I’ll do it for you partner. I want the biggest Ice-cream possible” Yosuke demanded and Yu just laughed.

Time had passed and Yosuke found himself standing in Junes food court waiting to meet with Rise. He felt like he was going to be sick in all honesty but he had to calm his nerves. Instead of thinking about what Rise could possibly want, he instead focused on his date with Yu. All the fun things they could do in Okina. The arcades, the cinema, the amazing food places. It would be even better when they moved to Tokyo. “Sorry I’m late” Rise came running towards him in a very fancy pink outfit which was very revealing. “I was doing some shoot work and it overran” Rise explained taking a seat next to him and Yosuke stared at the wall behind her. “So what did you wanna talk about?” Yosuke asked trying to control his nervous voice. Might as well get this over with. “Well I wanted to apologise for the horrible things I said the other day about You and Senpai” Rise looked down at the floor and genuinely looked apologetic. “ See the thing Is being an idol is great and everything but you never know people’s true intentions. I have had a lot of people approach me claiming to love me and cherish me and basically want to give me the world. I was really happy. I genuinely thought people liked me. The truth was they wanted to use me. For their own fame, money, status, all sorts of things. I started to lose trust in people even my friends. When I came to Inaba I still felt like that but then I met Senpai and you guys. Things finally began to change. I could see that you guys looked at the real me and that was especially true about Senpai. He was one of kind. He didn’t treat me like an idol just like Rise. I fell in love with him for that. I wanted senpai to pay attention to me so I tried many ways to make him see me. When I confessed to him on his birthday. I kissed him. He seemed horrified. Told me that he couldn’t return my feelings. I knew all along he had feelings for somebody else but I didn’t want to give up. But when I found out It was you well I never had a chance to begin with” Rise sighed. “Yu loves you more than anyone else, You can see it in his eyes. I was jealous of that and I took it out on you so I’m sorry. I felt like I had to explain this to you.” Rise was starting to cry and Yosuke just felt awkward unsure what to say or do. “Yu really does love you so if you make him cry I won’t hesitate to take him from you but even I can tell he only has eyes for you so all I can do is wish you guys luck” Rise got up and Yosuke followed her lead. “ Umm I’m sorry I didn’t know you felt that way about him and well I do love him” Yosuke laughed nervously. “I will do my best to look after him” Rise smiled. “I hope so” Rise then began walking away and Yosuke felt he had to say something. “Rise I forgive you for saying that stuff. I just hope I’m good enough for Yu” Rise just chuckled. “Of course you are, Yu been after you since you arrived and his a good judge of character” With that both Yosuke and Rise left Junes with a new bond formed.

Yu waited outside Junes listening to a new album that Yosuke had recommended. It seemed like the two of them were taking forever in there but at least Yosuke hadn’t run out crying or something. He just had to be patient. He heard the doors open as Yosuke walked out looking pleased with himself. “It went well then” Yu asked and Yosuke smiled. “Rise apologised and well I can sort of understand how she feels.” Yosuke said and Yu smiled. “I’m glad” Yosuke grinned again and pulled Yu away from Junes. “Soooo what’s happening about this date I was promised” The both of them laughed and it felt so good to finally be themselves, Be accepted by the group. It sent a pleasant feeling through Yu. This was what happiness felt like. “Let’s go after all I promised my beautiful boyfriend a date afterall” Yosuke blushed furiously. “Dude that’s so embarrassing” Yu just laughed and grabbed Yosuke’s hand pulling him towards Okina.

When the two of them arrived in Okina, the business of the city had died down a bit. “So where we going first” Yosuke asked jumping round like an excited puppy which Yu found adorable. “Do you want to go the arcade first?” Yosuke nodded leading the way. The first thing Yosuke challenged him to was a first person shooter game which Yosuke won. Then Yu suggested DDR which Yosuke failed miserably at but it was fun to watch either way. They played many other games and Yu even managed to win a whale plush which he gave to Yosuke as a souvenir of their date.

Then next stop was the Cinema. Yosuke wanted to watch a scary horror film insisting it was the best film to watch whilst Yu wanted to watch a more slice of life film but he couldn’t say no to Yosuke so they ended up in the cinema watching a horror film. Yu didn’t really find it that interesting but amused himself by watching Yosuke’s face as they different scenes played out. Yosuke then jumped grabbing Yu hand for security. Yu couldn’t hold himself back much longer as he leant over and kissed Yosuke on the lips. “what…. What was that for” Yosuke asked all flustered and Yu laughed. “Just wanted to kiss you” Yosuke sighed “Idiot” but even so Yosuke shyly held Yu’s hand for the rest of the film.

After the film Yu suggested that they went shopping much to Yosuke’s surprise. “Why do you wanna go shopping for? Isn’t that a girl thing” Yosuke protested. “I just wanted to get some stuff” Then Yu had an idea. “I know lets split up and meet again in an hour. Buy anything you want to and I’ll wear it, Use it or whatever and I shall do the same for you” Yu grinned smirking at his idea. “You mean like anything” Yosuke asked eyes widening. Seemed like he was up for the idea as well. “Anything” Yu said suggestively. “We shall meet outside the restaurant in an hour” Yosuke nodded and headed off and Yu laughed. Now the question was what was he going to buy for Yosuke.

Yu and Yosuke reunited outside the fancy looking restaurant after an hour both looking pleased with themselves. “No peeking” Yu said as Yosuke was curiously looking over. “Wasn’t planning on it” Yosuke said but stopped looking at the bag. They both took their seats and Yosuke was surprised that Yu had managed to make and afford such a fancy place. “This place is amazing partner” Yosuke looked up noticing how the ceiling looked like it was made out of fancy glass pieces.  The table itself was fancy with a nice white cloth on it with napkins and cutlery at the ready. Yosuke even spotted the aquarium in the background. “I thought you might like it. Only the best for you” Yu said and Yosuke grinned so brightly. “Wow this is the best date I have ever been on. I’m lucky to have you partner” Yosuke felt his heart ache and he wanted to embrace Yu so bad. Yu was feeling the same and reached his hand across the table to brush against Yosuke. “ I think I am the lucky one” After eating the delicious food that was served by very polite waiters/ Waitresses they began to head home. “You know Nanako is staying at a friend’s tonight and Dojima is probably working till morning knowing him. I’m curious to see what you got in the bag aren’t you” Yu teased and Yosuke nodded faster than Yu had ever seen. “well you are welcome to stay over the night” Yosuke needed no more hints as his phoned his parents and told them he was staying at a friends before re-joining Yu and heading to his head full of excitement.

Yu lead Yosuke into the Dojima household and like Yu had said there really was no sign of anyone around which pleased Yosuke even more. Yu Smirked pulling Yosuke out of the hallway and into the wall and begun kissing him fiercely. “Mhmm Yu shouldn’t we take this upstairs” Yosuke gasped and Yu laughed. “Sorry I couldn’t help it you were looking at me like you wanted it” Yosuke blushed but followed as Yu headed upstairs.  Yu’s room was the same as ever apart from the suitcase that was packed neatly in the corner. Yosuke had to admire how Yu managed to keep everything clean. It was like his special skill. Yu passed Yosuke the shopping bag and smirked seductively. “Can’t wait to see you in this partner” Yu teased gently kissing the side of Yosuke’s neck causing him to gasp. Yosuke took the bag of Yu nervously and passed him his own bag hoping that Yu wouldn’t be too embarrassed but this was Yu’s idea in the first place. “I know I’m going to enjoy seeing you in what I got you” Yosuke teased and Yu laughed “I can’t wait to find out” he purred. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom” Yu left to head to the bathroom leaving Yosuke alone in his room. Yosuke slowly opened the bag but it actually wasn’t as bad as he first thought. Somehow Yu had kept the white panties from the other day and slip them in the bag as well. Yosuke was impressed at the amount of sleuth that took but wasn’t surprised it was Yu after all.  The next piece of clothing was a pair of leather jeans along with a see through mesh black t-shirt. It wasn’t a bad outfit and Yosuke actually thought he might get pleasure out this outfit and seeing Yu’s Reaction. He pulled off his own clothes till he was fully naked. He carefully slipped on the Panties and moan slightly as they brushed past his own member causing him to start to get aroused. Next was the Leather Jeans which were a bit more of a challenge as they clung to every part of Yosuke and it took a lot of pulling to finally get them on. Then he slipped into the T-shirt which pretty much revealed his top half but if that’s what Yu liked then who was he to complain. He checked the bag to see if there was anything he had missed when he found box at the bottom. He opened it curiously to find a wide variety of sex toys. Yosuke almost dropped the box in shock. There was a very thick looking dildo similar to Yu’s Size, A cock ring, Some favoured tingling lube,  Some black cuffs with a nice gold chain connecting them, A blindfold, a collar and lead and some orgasm pills. What the hell was Yu planning to do with all this and how much money did the guy have. Yosuke face palmed himself but then a thought came to him. Maybe he could turn this around and use some of this on Yu as well. With the idea now planted in his head, he could feel his area getting harder by the minute.

Yu left the bedroom to give Yosuke some privacy and more to raise the excitement for when he finally did see him again. Just imagining Yosuke in them hot leather jeans was making Yu all bothered and flustered. He walked into the bathroom, eagerly stripping his clothes off. He pulled out the outfit in the bag to see a very sexy Nurse outfit. Yu began laughing. It was just like Yosuke to pick out something like this. After all he did have a thing for nurses. Well Yu didn’t mind being Yosuke’s personal nurse if that was want he wanted. The first thing Yu picked up were the bright lacy panties which he slowly put on. It looked like Yosuke had a thing for panties as well. The outfit itself was harder to put on. It seemed like an ordinary white nurse dress however it was way shorter and had red clips at the bottom which connected to a pair of white fishnet stockings. The outfit revealed the part of his body above his hips to where his nipples were. Leaving his sides only covered by red string that connected the back to the front. The front of the dress had a red zip that could be pulled all the way down whilst the arms were normal but the dress was very low lying which revealed a lot of his neck. The finishing touch was the white hat with a red cross on it and a pair of white high heels. Yu looked at himself in the mirror. Well it wasn’t the worst look he had pulled off. There was nothing else left in the bag so he headed back to the bedroom.

Yosuke could hear the clicking of high heels walking across the landing which indicated that Yu had finished changing. “Mr. Hanamura it’s time for your checkup” Yu opened the door and glanced over at Yosuke with a predictor look in his eyes. Yu couldn’t help admiring Yosuke’s outfit. It showed of all the best parts of him and made Yosuke look even sexier than before. “You appear to have a problem yourself nurse” Yu followed Yosuke eyes and noticed his bulge was pulling the dress up slightly which was beginning to show of the Red panties. “That’s cause you’re a naughty boy” Yu pulled out a bottle of water and picked up the pills that were sat on the futon. “Maybe you should have a drink to calm your nerves” Yu suggested plopping one of the pills into a cup and filling it up with the water. “Maybe your right Nurse” Yosuke took the bottle of water and drank the drink with pleasure. “I’m sure you will feel better soon but today I came to test some things on you.” Yosuke looked over the futon then back at Yu. “O.. Okay” He gasped. Yu grinned. “If you ever feel uncomfortable you just need to say a special word. It will be a secret between you and me” Yu said pressing his finger on Yosuke’s lips. “umm Jiraiya that’s my special word” Yosuke said and Yu nipped his ear “and Mines Izanagi” Yu said softly sucking on Yosuke’s neck which caused the boy to moan slightly. “Now then what should I try first” Yu said dancing his fingers over each and every object. “Maybe this since you’re so hard” Yu picked up the cock ring and pulled at the leather jeans. “Mhmm I see your wearing them again I guess I’ll have to keep my promise as well” Yu grinned and slipped the Panties and Jeans back on the restrain Yosuke’s growing member more. “Let me show you what a naughty nurse I am” Yu pushed Yosuke onto the bed and began sucking his neck once more. Yosuke whispered out slighty gasps feeling his body fill with pleasure. “Yuuu…Please touch me more” Yosuke whispered in stunted breathes. Yu was more than happy to oblige slipping his hand up Yosuke’s top and circling it around Yosuke’s nipple. The feeling of touch caused Yosuke to jump up and thrust his hips in the air. “You seem to be enjoying yourself there” Yu said clearly pleased with himself. Yosuke moaned in response. “aaaahh Yuu I want..”                                                                          

“What do you want?” Yu teased. “I want more” Yosuke muttered in more gasping breathes. It looked like the pills had started to work. “Only if you beg me for it” Yu teased. “Please Nurse Yu, I want you to touch me more, I feel all hot and bothered when you do things like this” Yosuke begged and Yu felt his own member twitch at the sight of a helpless Yosuke. Yu pulled of the t-shirt and began licking Yosuke’s nipple whilst playing with the other which was causing Yosuke more pleasure. “aaa Yuuu I feel so tight… Please for a bit” Yosuke begged once more. Yu unzipped Yosuke’s jeans only slipping them down to his knees. “These are staying on though” Yu demanded and Yosuke nodded. Yu then got up and slipped his mouth round the outline of Yosuke’s member through the fabric. He could already taste the pre-cum which has managed to escape. He then slipped his hand behind Yosuke and slowly moved his way to Yosuke’s ass. He then positioned his finger in the right place and began circling around Yosuke’s hole. “Aaaa Yuuu… I wanna cum” Yosuke said pleadingly. Yu laughed “ Not yet I’m still having my fun” Yu then slowly inserted his finger into Yosuke’s ass and began moving it around which made Yosuke thrust more into Yu’s mouth. Yosuke felt like he was going to explode. “Please Partner I can’t take this anymore, Please let me cum” Yu grinned seeing Yosuke acting so desperate made him adorable. With his free hand he slipped the cock ring off. Yosuke then began moving off his own accord. With Yu’s finger in his ass and Yu’s mouth still around his member Yosuke couldn’t help but let the warm liquid flow out of him and into the Panties. Yu licked the wet areas around his panties and looked up at him. “Mhmm you look so hot like that all begging and wet.” Yu smirked. “I got my wish now it’s your turn to have your nurse” Yu said leaning back. Yosuke sat up pulling the Silk panties off. “I know exactly what I’m going to do to you”.

Yosuke grinned finally he was getting what he desired and he desired a lot of things. He coud already feel himself getting hard again which must have been the effect of pills helping him but ever since he had seen Yu in that sexy nurse outfit it was hard to hold back. “Close your eyes” Yosuke whispered and Yu complied. Yosuke reached out for all the other things. First he slipped on the blindfold then slid the cuffs on hanging them up behind him so Yu’s arms were in the air. He then slipped the collar around Yu’s neck and held the end of chain connecting them. “Mhm you look so helpless like that. The great leader at my mercy” Yosuke grinned. He would be lying if he denied he wasn’t getting little power trip of this. “Now whose the one getting all hard and flustered” Yosuke gloated as his fingers danced up Yu’s thighs. “You look so inviting like that, come on partner spread them legs for me” Yu obeyed Yosuke opening his legs wider and allowing Yosuke to brush against his growing member. It was Yu’s turn to moan as the feelings filling his body was causing electric waves across him. The feeling of not knowing what was happening next only excited him more. Yosuke then slipped his hands up the sides of Yu slipping under the red strings. “You only belong to me and I going to devour all of you” Yosuke said in a hoarse voice. Yu could only moan louder in response since it was so rare for Yosuke to be so dominating. Yu felt his cock constantly twitch at every word Yosuke muttered. “It seems our nurse here likes it when I talk dirty. You know what I’m going to do. I’m going to tease you so much that you’re going to the one begging for me but I’m only going to tease you more” Yosuke whispered in Yu’s ear. Yu thrusted up in response as Yosuke had wormed his way into the outfit and was rubbing his nipples. “I think it’s about time we removed these” Yosuke said seductively as he slipped the lacy panties off and threw them on the floor. Yu moaned at the loss of the restraint and Yosuke Unhooked the stockings that were connected to the dress. Yosuke pulled on the collar pulling Yu into a kiss as he began massaging his balls. Yu moaned into the kiss thrusting his hips into Yosuke. Yosuke then left the kiss and pulled off the blindfold as he then slipped his head down and began licking at his ass. Yu groaned and couldn’t help but lift himself higher to allow Yosuke to go deeper. The clashes of Yosuke’s tongue aroused Yu even more as he twitch in every direction. His dick now covered in leaking pre-cum. “Partner…. Please Fuck me” Yu whimpered and Yosuke looked smug. “That sounded like you were begging there partner” Yosuke smirked and Yu just moaned. “I want you to fuck me pretty please” Yu said. “My pleasure” Yosuke pulled Yu up and turned him around to face the mirror. “Just look at how hot you are partner” He whispered as he picked up the lube and sloshed it around Yu’s ass. He then slipped one finger. Two fingers, three finger and Yu felt like he was at breaking point. “ aaaa Yosuke please” He begged. “Sit on top of me” Yosuke said revealing his hardened member. Yu slowed lowered himself down on Yosuke and they both moaned in unison. The lube was doing its job of causing tingling sensations as both Yu and Yosuke moved in time. “Just look at yourself, your like this because of me you know” Yosuke said nibbling his ear. Yu looked in the mirror to see his face all flushed, his hair a mess and Yosuke deep inside him and that was enough to send him over the edge spreading cum all over the outfit. Not long after he felt Yosuke cum inside him as well.

They both sat there in post orgasm, trying to catch their breath. “You’re the best boyfriend ever you know that” Yu said kissing Yosuke’s forehead. “I think that’s you partner” Yosuke replied as Yu began pulling out of him. Then all of a sudden there was a knock and the door started to open.

Dojima sighed rubbing his head. The bosses had insisted that he went home early despite Nanako being at a friend’s. Dojima was not in the mood to argue though as he walked home feeling very tired. When he opened the door he noticed another pair of shoes at the door. If he was right they belonged to the Hanamura kid. Dojima couldn’t help but wonder why he would be here so late at night. He walked up noticing that Yu’s light was still. Best be polite first. Dojima knocked on the door and began to open it when he heard a yelp from both the boys.  “Dojima-san don’t come in” He had Yu beg and he pushed the door but Yu wasn’t strong enough and Dojima just barged in. The sight in front of him was not what he was expecting. Clothes on the floor, Sex toys everywhere, The Hanamura kid naked desperately trying to find something to cover himself up with and Yu. His nephew dressed in some sexy nurse outfit, cum dripping down his leg. What had he walked into? Both boys remain silent unsure how to explain this. “Right get yourselves decent and come downstairs , both of you and for god’s sake clean up this mess” Dojima growled. “Yes sir” Both boys said as they hurried around. I need a god damn drink. Dojima thought to himself. How the hell was he going to have the sex talk with the two boys?

Yu and Yosuke quickly got dressed shitting themselves. Yu kicked all the other random stuff under the futon and hoped Dojima wouldn’t go looking for it. “He’s gonna kill us” Yosuke whimpered. Panic spreading across his face. Yu took a deep breathe. If he didn’t stay calm then it was only going to cause Yosuke to panic more. “Yosuke calm down, we just have to explain the situation to him. Dojima is a pretty understanding guy” Yu hoped that would be the case anyway. He was really going to see how understanding Dojima was now. “What exactly are we going to say? Sorry we were fucking in your house, you weren’t here so it was fine” Yu couldn’t help but laugh and went over to hug his boyfriend. “Listen it will all be fine. Stop worrying about it. Like I’m going to let anything happen to you” Yu soothed Yosuke and stroked his golden locks which he knew instantly calm the boy. “Are you ready?” Yu asked and Yosuke simply nodded.

They both walked downstairs to see Dojima sitting at the table drinking a beer or two. Yu wasn’t surprised. He probably wanted to forget what he saw as much as they did. “Sit” He demanded and Yu sat down whilst Yosuke sat next to him but slightly behind him at the same time. “So? Care to explain?” Dojima said in a simplistic tone. He didn’t sound mad at least. “Me and Yosuke are dating. We were having sex in my room.” Yu said bluntly which caused Yosuke to cough out loud. He didn’t expect Yu to get that direct. “How long you been dating for?” Dojima asked. “Since the last time I was here” Yu explained and Dojima sighed. “I’m surprised you managed to keep this a secret for so long” Dojima took another sip of his beer. “We have slowly been telling people but we didn’t want everyone to know straight away. It was new for both of us” Yu explained and Dojima nodded understandably. Yosuke was actually surprised how calm Dojima was being. It couldn’t just be the alcohol right. “And here I was thinking you were a ladies man. You always had that idol hanging off your arm when you were here. Why Hanamura?” Dojima felt he had to ask. Yosuke looked like he was ready to pass out.                                                         “I’ve never had a friend like Yosuke before. He was kind and considerate. Always looking out for people even if he can stick his foot in it sometimes” Yu smirked at Yosuke who just glared at him then they both laughed. “Yosuke made me realise how important friendship was and well I just fell in love with him” Yu explained reaching out to Yosuke’s hand from under the table. “Well I guess you can’t choose who you fall in love with. Well I’m not here to judge your choice in romantic partners but if I ever catch you doing anything whilst Nanako in your both in big trouble” Yu laughed “understood” even Yosuke was a little calmer now. “Have you told your parents yet?” Dojima asked and Yu went quiet. “I don’t intend to” Yu said simply getting up. “I’m going to walk Yosuke let me just get my coat. “ Yu ran upstairs leaving Yosuke and Dojima in the living room.

Dojima sighed rubbing his head. “That boy though I can understand why he wouldn’t want to tell them” Yosuke looked up at Dojima who now wore a grim expression. "Are you serious about Yu? Do you really love him” Dojima looked more serious than he had about anything during the night. Yosuke felt obliged to answer. “Yes I am. I was scared at first which caused me to hurt Yu but I want to believe I have changed. I really do love Yu” Dojima then nodded. “I guess you already know then that Yu’s relationship with his parents isn’t very good. They are very black and white. They like things in a certain order, a certain way, very straight-laced. My sister didn’t always used to be like that but that man changed her. Yu has had a hard time growing up because of that. They like to look after themselves. I don’t think they ever considered Yu’s feelings. Either way I think we both know his parents aren’t going to take this lightly. They always expected him to be an office worker, get married and have kids. Honestly I don’t agree with it at all. Yu has been the happiest I have known whilst living here and well I always knew you were special to him. So I guess what I’m trying to say is please stand by him. I want at least someone supporting him when I can’t be there” Dojima sighed picking up his drink again and chugging down the rest. Yosuke suddenly felt sad. Yu had never really talked about his parents and Yosuke had never thought to bring it up. “I’ll do my best” Was all he could respond with. “I’m ready” Yu said and Yosuke nodded. “Take care” Dojima called after them.

The air was cold and the wind blowing gently around them. “Well that went okay don’t you think. Dojima really is understanding.” Yu said and Yosuke smiled. “Yeah I’m glad. Hey Partner you know umm well I’m always here for you if you need to chat or anything” Yosuke fumbled. It was hard trying to express all these feeling inside him. To his surprise Yu just laughed. “Has Dojima been saying weird things again? I’m fine but thank you” They continued to walk in silence holding hands as they did. Not caring who was watching them now. “Hey Yu umm I love you” Yosuke then reached over and kissed Yu softly on the lips. They were cold and warm at the same time. Yu smiled and embraced Yosuke tightly. “Yosuke You will always be the most important thing to me” He whispered and they both smiled. “Well I best get in and get some rest. We are house hunting tomorrow after all” Yosuke said and Yu smiled. “Yeah well I shall see you tomorrow” Yu said gently kissing Yosuke again. “Night Partner”


	8. Our Tokyo Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Yu head to Tokyo to sort out their new apartment that they will be staying in for their uni years.

Yosuke woke up that morning ready for the trip to Tokyo. He had shoved a load of clothes into a small suitcase with a few essentials in. They would only be going to Tokyo for two days but Yosuke was determined to at least see some of the sight the city had to offer. Puling himself together he took a quick shower, got dressed and gathered the rest of things before heading downstairs.  Excitement was slowly coursing through him. Just the thought of him and Yu going to look for a place to start their new life was giving him warm fuzzy feelings which he was sure showed on his face. His mother was sat in her usual spot at the dining table reading some form of magazine whilst his father was filling out some business sheet at the desk. Both of them had noticed Yosuke come down and smiled at him which was weird in itself. Not that his family were unaffectionate people but they were usually very busy in the morning and would spend more time with Yosuke and Teddie in the evening. “Yosuke we know you’re going to Tokyo today but we wanted to have a chat with you before you go” His mother said softly with a small twinkle in her eye. “Well I guess I still have some time before meeting Yu” Yosuke replied taking a seat next to her. The thought of his mother having a serious talk with him didn’t fill him with much confidence especially when she announced it like that after all his mother was pretty carefree. “How are you getting along with Yu?” She asked curiously as his father also came and sat down at the table which worried Yosuke even more. “We are getting along fine why do you ask” Yosuke questioned and his father sighed. “Is there something more between you and Yu” His father asked bluntly. Well Yosuke supposed that where he got his habit of sprouting stuff out at the wrong time from. The realisation of what his father had asked slowly sunk in and Yosuke could feel himself begin to panic. “I don’t know what you mean” He said quickly. He had to think of an excuse and fast. “You could have asked him more subtly dear” His mother whined and then placed her hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. “Yosuke we know Yu is special to you. You always used to complain about not having a girlfriend and well I would constantly have to declutter your room of them filthy magazines. But well you started talking about Yu a lot more than anything else and well I was searching your room and found this” she passed Yosuke the bracelet that Yu had got him before he had left Inaba. “I have never seen you treasure something so much and well this was a present from Yu wasn’t it” Yosuke took the bracelet of the table and quickly put it on his wrist, hoping he could gather some form of courage from it.

“You shouldn’t have searched through my room like that” Yosuke could only mutter out. He didn’t really mind when it was dirty magazines but this felt much more personal. “I’m sorry dear” His mother sighed. “You know we think Yu has actually been a good influence on you so it’s probably a good thing” his father knowingly nodded his head. “You know it’s okay to be in love with Yu. He is a very nice lad, very polite and friendly. Yosuke I know you’re in love with him so don’t try to deny it dear” His mother then got up from her seat and walked over to hug Yosuke. “We still love you” she whispered gently and it was all too much for Yosuke as he felt thick tears begin to fall down his eyes. “I was so worried” He wept trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I know you wanted to perfect son, someone who would get married and have children and everything else. I’m sorry” How could his parents still accept him even like this? He thought to himself. “I never really cared about that stuff as long as you live a decent life and stay out of trouble” His father replied whilst his mother held him closer. “Yosuke you can still do all them things regardless. Nothing will change just because you have fallen in love with a man. You have nothing to be sorry for” His mother cradled him more whilst Yosuke could only mutter his thanks for having such great parents.

Then there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it” Yosuke said getting up and rushing to the door to find Yu standing there all packed and ready. As soon as Yu saw Yosuke tearful face he immediately looked concerned. “Yosuke what’s the matter? Has something happened?” He asked voice filled with worry. “We were just having a chat” His mother replied “Please look out for our boy for us. Yosuke very important to us and well look after yourself as well” His mother then offered Yu a hug which he accepted though very confused. “I’ll get my stuff” Yosuke said grabbing his belongings.  “Now you two take care and look after each other” His mother called after them and they both thanked her and headed to the station.

“What was that all about” Yu asked as they moved further away from Yosuke’s house. “My parents they knew about my feelings for you. I guess they worked it out” He sighed. “I guess I wasn’t as discreet as I thought but they were happy for me” Yu breathed a sigh of relief “I’m so glad” and he had the biggest grin on his face. Yosuke couldn’t help but think about what Dojima had said the night before. “Will you ever tell your parents about us?” He asked carefully. Yu sighed and gave a small smile. “They don’t need to know. You’re the most important thing and well Dojima and Nanako are more of my family than they are” He replied. “anyway none of this depressing talk, We have a train to catch and a flat to view” Yu said with his grin widening. Yosuke grinned “Too right partner” For now he was going to let the subject go but Yosuke couldn’t help but feel uneasy about Yu’s parents and their effect on his life.

The train station wasn’t far from where Yosuke lived so thankfully the walk wasn’t that long and Yosuke didn’t need to bring out the dreaded bike. They both waited patiently for the train to arrive discussing what kind of flat they were looking for. Yu wanted one close to the uni whilst Yosuke just wanted one with space to set up his games consoles. Priorities! As soon as they train boarded they got on and took their seats. Yosuke pulled out his music player knowing that the train journey was going to be long whilst Yu had decided to work on his model that he was building.

Time passed and Yosuke could feel the boredom start to sink in. As much as he loved music even he was wondering how many times he could play his favourite album over again. He started tapping the table in front of them in an attempt to ease the boredom. Yu looked over noticing that Yosuke was slowly getting impatient. It wasn’t a surprise. Yosuke liked to be active and adventurous so sitting on a train for hours must be torture for him. “You feeling okay?” Yu asked pulling down his headphones. “Huh Yeah just bored” Yosuke sighed. Yu knew he was going to have to find a way to entertain Yosuke before he just got frustrated. “You know there’s not many people on this train” Yu commented hinting at Yosuke. Yosuke looked round and nodded. “Yeah I guess we picked a good time” He didn’t see the glimmer in Yu’s eyes. “Damn how cute could he be?” Yu thought. He began to brush the side of Yosuke face with his hand which certainly got his attention. “If your quiet they maybe we can have some fun” Yu suggested. Yosuke looked at him confused until he felt Yu’s hand trace down his body. Suddenly he knew actually what Yu had planned. “Partner not here, there’s other people on this train you know” Yu just laughed. “Better make sure they don’t here you then” Yu slipped his hands further down and began pressing them on his member.

Yosuke sighed. Yu was an idiot. What if people saw them? But his body wanted this. What if people saw them then they would be disgusted however Yu’s touch felt so good. Yosuke was conflicted as these thoughts battled against each other whilst Yu was proceeding to rub harder and in circular motions now which caused Yosuke to just grow more aroused. Suddenly all the thoughts overcame him and he pushed Yu’s hand away and got up pulling his jacket down as far as it could go. “What wrong” The sexual look that had been on Yu’s face was now filled with concern. Yosuke could see people now watching them curiously. “Bathroom” He shouted before storming off.

He hid in the toilets for a good five minutes, trying not only to calm himself down but his erect penis which he hated right at this moment. “Yosuke, Partner please tell me what’s up” Yu called from the other side of the door. Well he guess he couldn’t hide in this smelly toilet forever. So he pulled the door open to see Yu looking very worried on the other side. “Let’s go and sit down. They went and sat back in their seats which thankfully some of the early passengers had got off. “I.. I don’t like things like that” Yosuke whispered in a low voice so only Yu could hear.  “Was it because I was trying to give you a handjob” Yu asked bluntly. Yu never did mince his words. “Sorry I thought you didn’t mind some public affection since we did it in front of the gang before. I should have asked first “  Yu looked so apologetic and Yosuke felt guilty. “It’s just well we know the others and I guess I felt they wouldn’t judge us as much but strangers” Yosuke stopped. Strangers could be so judgemental and well especially when it came to Homosexuals. Yosuke knew he wasn’t ready for that kind of conflict no matter how much he loved Yu. “I just don’t want to be caught and belittle for it. It’s hard to explain” Why couldn’t he formulate his thoughts into words.  Yu just sat there patiently, listening to his every word. “I understand, I pushed the boundaries and you weren’t ready. I promise I’ll ask before I do something like in public next time but how about when we are alone” Yu asked and Yosuke looked up at him blushing. “Well normally I know when you have something planned you’re not subtle but it’s just public places” Yu did understand. Yosuke was still coming to terms with his sexuality whilst Yu had long accepted it and well with his parents being who they were, he had long grew accustomed to criticisms. Yosuke just wasn’t at that stage yet. He looked around before giving his partner a quick kiss on the cheek. “Was that okay” He asked and although Yosuke looked embarrassed he nodded.

Soon enough the train arrived into Tokyo and they were faced with the bustle of people that the city brought. Yu was used to its liveness but Yosuke was still amazed every time. “Our first flat is over here” Yu got his phone out and showed Yosuke the location and soon they were heading there. The Flat itself did look very nice however the place was too small for Yosuke’s liking. The second place was a lot bigger but far from the Uni. The third place just smelt weird and neither of them wanted to know where it was coming from. Then on to the fourth place.

They were greeted by a friendly estate agent called Riko who lead them into an apartment building which actually looked pretty fancy. “This flat is great for students, we have loads of students living here so it’s a good area” Riko continued talking whilst Yu took it all in. They arrived at the sixth floor. Riko lead them into the apartment and Yosuke fall in love. The apartment already seemed spacious and could imagine what it would look like with all their stuff in. Yu seemed just as impressed as he continued to ask Riko questions about the place. “What do you think?” Yu asked walking over to him. “I like it” Yosuke said honestly because this place did seem perfect. “Me too, it’s a bit pricier but I have savings and well I can get a part time job again” Yu said thinking his way through it all. “You don’t have to do it all alone. I’ll help out too” Yosuke said which caused Yu to smile. Of course Yosuke was always willing to help him out it was one of the many things he loved about him. “Looks like we have made our choice” Hours later and rent decided it was confirmed that the flat was now theirs and they could move in in two weeks’ time. As they walked to the hotel Yosuke couldn’t help but feel happy. “I can’t believe we actually manage to find an amazing place thanks partner you’re the best” Yosuke grinned bouncing around and Yu just smiled admiring Yosuke and his energy. “I’m glad it’s going to be our home” Just the thought of them living together, doing ordinary couple things sent butterflies through Yu’s stomach. How long had he waited for this. All that waiting finally seemed worth it. “Hey Yosuke, I’m really happy right now, Can I make love to you tonight” Yu whispered in his ear causing Yosuke to jump. He blushed furiously but nodded all the same. Yu smirked. The hotel was only another ten minute walk but Yu made a conscious effort to speed up his walking with Yosuke following behind him.

The hotel in question was not that far away but it did look fancy. The building was a high riser that seemed to go on forever with a very modern look to it. Yosuke looked up at the place impressed. “Partner this place is huge how did you afford to stay here” Yosuke asked in wonder. Yu just laughed. “I have my ways” He grinned heading up to the reception to grab the keys. Yosuke looked around spotting the fancy bar in the corner and the glass windows. Everything about this place was amazing. “You want to head up” Yu asked waving the keys about.  Yosuke nodded as they headed to the fancy lift on the side. Yu pressed the button to head up. All Yosuke knew was that the floor was very high up. They finally arrived at their destination and wondered down the corridor looking for their room. When Yu opened the door Yosuke was astonished. “This is so cool” He ran over and jumped on the bed, rolling around. “This bed is so comfy dude” He then ran over looking out the window. “And we are so high up. I wonder how much of Tokyo we can see from here” Yu walked over to Yosuke finding him adorable. It was cute how he got excited over the simplest of things. “it’s so pretty partner” Yosuke whispered clearly admiring the view. “Not as pretty as you are” Yu spoken in a soft voice down Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke looked up to see Yu beaming at him and well he couldn’t say anything in response because Yu looked so happy.

It was a pretty quick decision and well Yu’s smile only drew him in more and he leant over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, slipping his tongue in softly. Yu moaned into the kiss, pushing Yosuke up against the window as he explored the insides of his mouth. It felt like electric was pumping through his veins. He really did love Yu, More than anyone else. Yu would always be there right beside him. That was the kind of partner Yu was. “Partner please I want... I want you to make me yours” Yosuke muttered. Yu smirked. “It would be my pleasure” Yu then began nibbling on Yosuke’s neck softly at first but then sucking harder causing Yosuke to groan in pleasure. Yu licked the spot he used had been nibbling at and Yosuke was fairly certain it had left a hickey there. “That’s only one of the ways I’m going to make you mine tonight” Yu brushed his fingers up Yosuke’s T-shirt, lifting it up ever so slightly. Yosuke jerked up at the touch as it sent more electric waves through him. All he wanted right now was to be touched by Yu. Yosuke leaned further back on the window which he felt the coolness of it against his back however it did not calm the heat filling inside him. Yu’s hands were slowly making their way up to Yosuke’s nipples as he delicately brushed past them. Yosuke moaned at the touch thrusting his body up in response which made Yu smirked proudly. “Yosuke can I do all kinds of things to you tonight. I want to fuck you so bad” Yu whispered pushing himself against Yosuke. “What if I fucked you up against this window right now? You would look so hot cumming all over it. I could see that cute reflection of yours as you cum. Mhmm that would make me cum too” Yu groaned rubbing his erection against Yosuke’s thigh. “Just thinking about it makes me all hot and bothered _Partner”_ There was that special word again. The one Yu used only for special occasions. Yosuke couldn’t help but feel even more aroused at the mention of it. “Partner please do it” Yosuke begged slipping his jeans and boxers down to reveal himself to Yu. Yu admired the view nodding approvingly before turning Yosuke around so he was facing the window. “Partner what should we do if people see” Yosuke asked but Yu just thrust against him. “I don’t care. They will see me about to fuck the most beautiful guy in the world and know he belongs only to me” Yu then started nibbling his ear whilst pumping Yosuke dick. “mhmmm partner” Yosuke was in a mix of warmth and cold. Just having his body pressed against the window was enough but the slick moment Yu was making encouraged him more. Yu let go for a moment to undone his own jeans letting them fall to the ground, and that thought excited Yosuke even more.

He soon found himself not caring whether people saw him or not. Yu was his and well if anyone complained about that then screw them because Yu was perfect in every way. Yu went back to grasping Yosuke’s member and was now rubbing his pre-cum across Yosuke’s entrance.  The wetness was filling Yosuke up as he felt his whole body twitch with excitement. He wanted this. He wanted Yu to enter him. Dominate him. Belong only to him. Yu with his other hand then started slipping fingers in. The first one poked at his ass before slipping in and Yosuke allowed himself to start feeling the stretching then the second and the third. Yosuke groaned wanting Yu to just enter him. “Yuuuu I’m ready just enter me please” Yosuke turned his neck to face Yu pleadingly. This was enough for Yu. He grabbed Yosuke’s ass allowing him to push his own member in. Yosuke jerked up and let out a loud moan causing Yu to thrust even harder. Yu then reached back down to give Yosuke’s dick the attention it deserved. Stroking it gently. Yosuke could hardly hold himself back and he felt himself coming closer to release. “Yuuuu I’m so close…” Yosuke moaned in fast breathes and soon enough he came. It spread all over the window and began dripping down but Yu wasn’t finished yet “Suck me” He demanded and Yosuke could only obey. Getting down on his knees as Yu was now leaning on the window where Yosuke had just came. Yosuke took a deep breathe before slowly mouthing the head. Yu let out and encouraging moan grabbing Yosuke’s head in the process.

Yosuke knew it was pleasurable then. He got braver as he licked around the head first cleaning up the pre-cum which Yu continued moaning too. Yosuke then began sucking as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Yu groaned and whimpered as he could only feel Yosuke’s warmness around him. Then all of a sudden Yu pulled away as he began pumping his own cock faster. “Partner what’s up” Yosuke asked but before Yu replied, Yosuke felt a warmness spread across his face.

He hadn’t had he?

Yu was breathing deeper now with his eyes half open like he was in a daze. “Sorry but I always wanted to try that. I couldn’t stop thinking how hot you would look with my cum across your face.” Yosuke licked the cum that had landed near his mouth which only caused Yu to be more aroused. “Geez partner I can’t believe you! You could have at least warned me” Yu just muttered an apology but it was clear he was enjoying this and well Yosuke wasn’t really that mad. Yu had some weird kinks after all. “I’m going to have a bath” Yosuke said picking himself off the floor. “oooo can I join?” Yu said excitedly. “And have you feeling me up whilst I’m trying to clean up not a chance” Yosuke joked but Yu actually looked disappointed. “but maybe next time I will allow you too” Yu grinned and came over and kissed him. “Anyone ever told you you’re the best boyfriend ever” Yu asked and Yosuke laughed “nope only you”

Yosuke finished with his bath coming out in his pyjamas. He looked all cute and warm like that. Yu just wanted to go and give him a big hug.  Yosuke then slipped into the bed, getting himself comfy. “Are you okay” Yu asked. “Why wouldn’t I be” Yosuke grinned. “Thanks Partner . I know I can be a handful sometimes but I’m really glad you picked me. And well maybe I could get used to this maybe well we could go on a date and well do romantic things in front of people.” Yosuke watched as Yu’s face lit up. “Nothing strange though just hand holding and kissing” Yosuke said quickly. He didn’t want Yu getting strange ideas again. “You really are the best! Thank you Yosuke” But by that point Yosuke had already fallen asleep. Yu turned off the light and kissed him goodnight. Little by Little Yosuke was changing and Yu couldn’t have felt happier or prouder of his boyfriend in that moment.

Yosuke rolled over and the events of last night played through in his mind. There was a slight hint of embarrassment however Yosuke decided to shake it off. “Morning” Yu walked in straight after having a shower and Yosuke couldn’t help but admire the freshly cleaned Yu. Yosuke stretched out, yawning and took one look of the room and it was clean? “What happened in here while I was sleeping” Yu just laughed. “Well we couldn’t leave the room in that state now could we?” Yu said simply like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I also made you breakfast when you’re ready” Yosuke just sat there amazed at how hard Yu worked. “Anyone ever told you you’re like a lifesaver” Yosuke said eagerly as he got up. He legs still felt weak though so he more fell out of bed.  Yu just laughed as he watched Yosuke stumbled about. “I take it back you’re a jerk” he said and Yu chuckled once more. “I guess if I’m such a jerk you won’t want breakfast then.” He said teasingly and Yosuke sighed. “Hey I never said anything like that”.

Yosuke finished the breakfast that Yu had made in an instant. It was definitely one of the best he had in a while. He got himself showered and ready whilst thinking of what he could do for Yu. Yu had done so much for him already and Yosuke felt like he needed to up the ante a bit. They were in Tokyo after all. He grabbed his phone searching for the best places to take dates. Determined to impress Yu and at least show him he cared just as much for him. It seemed like there was some sort of European fair that was coming in the city for a few days. It seemed like the perfect place to take Yu. “Hey partner umm well I was thinking that maybe today we could.. well go on a date.. I mean if you want to” Yosuke said awkwardly cursing himself for being so embarrassed. However Yu just found it endearing and smiled softly. “If it’s a date with you of course” He grinned. “I’m gonna make it the best date ever” Yosuke said now filled with determination as he went to get ready.

After an hour they were both ready to leave the hotel and Yosuke had done some research on the fair and nearby places they could go to as well. The day seemed to fly by as they visited Tokyo tower, had some lunch at a small cute café and just generally looked round seeing what Tokyo had to offer which was a lot. Soon enough the day had gone by and the night was creeping in. Yosuke knew this would be the best time to visit the fair whilst all the neon lights were shining through the darkness.  “Hey partner lets go to the fair” Yosuke exclaimed excitedly. Yu looked at him curiously and then nodded. They headed to the direction of the fair which was placed in a large park not far from the station. Yosuke had been right about one thing and that was that the neon lights really did glow up the place. The stalls were everywhere, full of people shouting random offers of whatever they were selling. It was filled with people’s screams from the rides to the excitement of the whole place. Yu looked around in wonder. It seemed so different to what he was used to and just seeing people having fun filled him with happiness but more importantly he was there with the most important person in the world. “Have I ever told you how much you mean to me” Yu whispered knowing that Yosuke couldn’t hear him over the screams in the background. Yu felt so grateful for this moment he had no idea how to express it himself. Never before had he felt happiness like this. “Partner what’s wrong” Yosuke had turned round fully facing him now. “I’m just happy you brought me here” Yosuke grinned “Then let’s go and have fun” Yosuke pulled on Yu’s arm dragging him along. Yosuke brought some toffee apples and offered one to Yu who thought they were very sweet then Yosuke dragged him on a ride that spun them round in the sky which terrified the both of them. To set a calmer pace Yosuke played some of the fairground games and even managed to win a giant cat plush which he gave to Yu. It really did seem like the day was going so fast. “Yosuke will you always be with me” Yu asked quietly. “Of course I will. You’re the best partner in the world and after everything we have been through I’m surprised you’re still with me” Yosuke said laughing. Yu nodded. “I just don’t want to lose something important to me again” Yu said quietly looking up at all the lights that were flashing by. “You’ll never lose me partner I have a bad habit of sticking to people I like” Yu nodded again and Yosuke could tell something was on his mind but would it be right to ask. No now was not the time. “Well we shall go back to Inaba tomorrow pack our stuff and have our own apartment together so I wouldn’t worry” Yosuke smiled and managed to get a small smile out of Yu too. “Yeah let’s go back for tonight” Yosuke wouldn’t normally do it but it felt right. He reached out and held Yu’s hand all the way back to the hotel.

After the events of their date, they packed their stuff and headed back to Inaba. A stressful couple of days later they had managed to sort their stuff out in their new apartment and sort out the details for their university courses. But that was when the real test of their relationship came….


	9. Our last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

The Last Chapter.   
Yu and Yosuke had finally settled into their new apartment. They had managed to sort out their uni courses and were happily enjoying their lives. Thinking back on all the time they had spent together it was clear that they had both grown up since their first meeting. Yu was now organising the flat making sure it was clean for their housewarming party. It had been a while since they had moved in however there always seemed to be something to sort out so the party had taken longer than planned to sort out however the day was here. The house decorated and all members invited. Yosuke wet over to the kitchen where Yu had just finished making snacks. “Hey partner” Yosuke grinned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Yu grinned back. “Yosuke the guests will be here soon” Yu replied like he knew exactly what Yosuke was thinking. “Meanie I just wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend” Yosuke pouted sticking out his tongue.

  
The first guest to arrive was Naoto and Kanji who always arrived on time unlike the others. Chie, Yukiko and Rise all arrived together with Dojima turning up with a very loud Teddie and Nanako who was singing delightfully. Even Kou, Daisuke, Ai and Yumi had turned up, followed by Marie. It was amazing how many people turned up. Yu was ever the popular guy who went round talking to everyone whilst Yosuke had to put up with Chie and Teddie teasing him. A knock on the door surprised them all as Yu and Yosuke looked at each other. There was no one else they had invited over so who could it be. Yosuke decided to be the one to open the door since Yu was with Marie and Rise at the moment. When he opened the door he found himself stood in front of two very straight laced and respectable adults both in suits. “Is this Yu Narukami’s residence” The women asked not even really looking at Yosuke. Before Yosuke could reply there was a voice. “Yuuka” Dojima turned to stare at his sister in wonder. The women now known as Yuuka looked at Dojima then Nanako then Yu. “It looks like we did have the right house then” She replied not even acknowledging Dojima. She walked straight up to Yu who didn’t look happy at all. “You really let yourself go haven’t you? This is a disgrace” Yuuka glared at the walls which were covered in picture of him and his friends and family but more so of him and Yosuke. Yuuka and her husband had also spotted the amount of photos there were of Yosuke and looked over at him. Yu stayed quiet not daring to say anything to his parents. Everyone else looked around awkwardly not sure what to do or say either. “What are you doing here” Dojima asked breaking the silence that had filled the room. “I had heard rumours that my son was dating another guy and I had to come and investigate.” Yuuka replied. Her husband face had turned to a grimace. “So is it true” He said in a gruff voice. Everyone turned to Yosuke and Yu. “We are” Yu replied but in a shaky voice. A voice Yosuke had never heard before.   
The man slapped Yu so hard it made a loud noise which vibrated through the air. For a moment everyone stood still before rushing to his aid. Nanako had started crying, Dojima had grabbed the man’s arm with Naoto, Chie and Kanji standing very close to him as backup. Yosuke ran to Yu’s side and reached out for his boyfriend before Yu slapped his hand away which shocked Yosuke. “Yu” he whispered but didn’t know what to say. “I never did like you” Dojima spat at the man. “You corrupted my sister and tried to corrupt your own son” Yuuka’s husband just laughed. “Think it’s funny do ya!” Kanji shouted whilst Chie and Naoto kept an eye so he didn’t beat the guy to a pulp. “It was certainly uncalled for” Naoto said calmly but everyone could tell she was just as angry. “Yu I had hoped for better from you.” Yuuka said softly. “The main reason we came today was to introduce you to your fiancé” Yuuka held out a picture of a young beautiful looking girl. “Her name is Rina, she comes from such a good family and is a very brainy and beautiful young women, perfect for you. She will meet with you soon and we expect you to be there otherwise you know what happens” Yuuka said with a hint of threat in her voice. Yu simply nodded whilst Yuuka smiled. “Well then we will be on our way see you soon Yu” Yuuka and her husband left leaving everyone else there shocked. “Right come on kids party’s over. Go back to your hotels for the night” Nobody dared to question Dojima as they picked up their stuff as they left one by one. Soon enough it was just Yu, Yosuke and Dojima who had sent Nanako to stay with the girls for a bit. “Yu you don’t have to be dictated by your mother anymore” Dojima said quietly. “You don’t understand” Yu whispered. He looked so pale and scared. “ I have to listen to her” Yu then looked over to Yosuke. “Sorry Yosuke I can’t be with you anymore” Yu then ran out the door not even looking back. “YU WAIT” Yosuke called out but it was already far to late as Yu has disappeared in a blink of an eye. Dojima looked down sadly. “How did she find out?” He questioned to himself. He then looked at Yosuke. “Go and look for him idiot” He demanded whilst Yosuke was stood there still in shock. “If he really means that much to you go and get him back” Yosuke looked up and nodded “Yes sir” Before running out the house himself.

  
Where would Yu even go at this time of night? Tokyo was a big place and Yosuke had no idea where to look first. He sighed taking a look at his surroundings. He didn’t know anything about Yu’s past but after everything they had been through he couldn’t just allow Yu to walk away now. He had to find him!

  
Yosuke eventually found Yu sitting on a swing in some quiet park. It was like something out of a drama but Yosuke didn’t question it and instead headed towards him. “Hey partner” Yosuke called out casually which caused Yu to jump off the swing ready to run again but Yosuke quickly grabbed on to his arm. “Wait aren’t you even going to listen to what I have to say” Yosuke asked whilst Yu looked down to the floor. “We can’t be together anymore” Yu said sadly. “I need to marry Rina” Yosuke pulled him closer. “I don’t want you to. After everything we have been through are you really just going to throw it all away just because your parents don’t approve. Do you have any idea what I went through to accept my feelings for you and get used to the idea of my sexuality.” Yosuke took a deep breath and Yu sighed. “You don’t understand” He said simply. “Then explain it to me so I can understand” Yosuke yelled. Yu sighed and looked like he was about to cry. “I’m sure Dojima already told you that me and my parents do not get along. The truth is they have always had high expectations of me. I wanted to gain there approval as a child but it was never enough for them. They always wanted more. Soon my parents would get angry when I didn’t meet their expectations. It was scary when that happened. I decided to just dedicate my life to trying to gain their approval. But when I came to Inaba everything changed. I felt what it was like to have a real family, real friends and someone I loved dearly. It was all so new and strange I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do” Yu cried.   
Yosuke wrapped both arms around Yu but Yu didn’t return the gesture. “I was foolish for thinking I could escape them. I’m sorry Yosuke. I have to leave” Yosuke could only watch with tears streaming down his face as Yu walked away once more. Was it really going to end like this?

  
Yu sighed as he headed to a small hostel to spend the night. It would be unfair to go back to his house with Yosuke there. Yu knew what he had to do so the following morning he called up his parents to arrange the meeting with Rina. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Yosuke. Just seeing his face when he left had left Yu crying al night. But this was all he could do now. The week went by so slow. Spending time at his parents’ house was such a chore. His parents always went on about how lovely Rina was and how she was clearly a better choice than Yosuke. Yu didn’t think so but daren’t not question his parents. Soon enough the day had come and his parents had picked out the finest suit to dress Yu up in. Yu just found it uncomfortable but he had to admit he definitely looked smart. He sighed as he got into his parents car and made his way to Rina’s house. How was Yosuke doing? He hadn’t tried to contact since they met in the park. Yu couldn’t blame him. He had been an ass and Yosuke had been pretty upset. Maybe Yu deserved this. He arrived at the very posh looking house which was well out of the way of Tokyo’s busy streets. Was this even Tokyo? A young women dressed in a pretty pink Yukata walked out smiling pleasantly as her parent’s accompanied her. There was no doubt she was a beautiful girl however she was not Yosuke. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said bowing slightly. “I have heard a lot about you from my parents” Yu just smiled bowing back. “Me too it’s nice to meet you as well”   
“Well then we shall leave you two to talk” Both sets of parents headed off to another room whilst Rina lead them to a private room. The house was very traditional almost like Yukiko’s inn. “Please take a seat” Rina said offering Yu a place around the table. Yu sat down traditionally as Rina did the same. “It must have been quite a journey to get here” Rina asked and Yu just nodded. He wanted to be with Yosuke. In their flat. Laughing, messing about, being them. He missed Yosuke. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be” Rina’s voice snapped Yu out of his daydreams. He expected to see Rina looking very angrily but she actually was smiling gently. “I can tell you have something else on your mind maybe another person” She said and Yu blushed. “I’m sorry that was very rude of me to ignore you like that” Yu apologised. Rina just smiled. “So who is the lucky person” She laughed and Yu smiled. “His name’s Yosuke. He very kind and honest and thoughtful. I really do love him” Yu admitted fearing that maybe he had scared Rina off. Rina however just smiled. “Then why are you spending time with me. You should be with him”. Rina said softly. “If only It was that easy” Yu sighed. “My parents expect me to marry a girl like you” Rina just smiled. “You care about this Yosuke right. Then it shouldn’t matter what your parents think. I’m sure Yosuke said the same thing to you right. Yu nodded and got up. “Thank you Rina maybe I just needed to hear it from someone else. I want to be with Yosuke I just hope I can make it up to him” Yu said and Rina smiled. “Go and tell him that” Yu nodded and walked off to find Yosuke and tell him what he needed to tell him.

  
Yosuke had spent the week moping around in bed not really sure what to do with himself. Most of his free time was spent with Yu but now that he wasn’t around Yosuke realised just how much he missed him. What do you do when your boyfriend goes missing afterall? Yosuke had tried to distract himself but Yu was still clearly on his mind. The only person that was still in Tokyo at the moment was Rise. And we’ll if Yosuke wanted some advice on what to do about this situation she was going to me the best bet. Yosuke picked up his phone and began ringing her hoping she would pick up. “Hey Yosuke what’s up” Rise said in her usual cheery voice. “Hey I need some advice it’s about Yu” Yosuke whispered kind of scared what her reaction would be. “I’ll come over and we can have a proper talk” Rise decided before hanging up. Well at least it looked like Rise was willing to help at least.

  
Not long after the call, Rise appeared at his front door ready to take on the world. “Can I come in” Rise asked out of politeness. Yosuke nodded indicating for her to enter which she did finding a comfortable spot on the sofa. “So you wanted to talk about Yu” Rise said and well she certainly didn’t hold back. Yosuke explained everything that had happened with Yu's parents and what Dojima had shared with him whilst Rise listened intensely. “it makes sense why senpai reacted the way he did now. I had never seen Senpai act so nervous it was strange” Rise said thoughtfully. Yosuke nodded. “now he’s disappeared and I have a feeling his at his parents but what can I do. Last time I spoke to him he said he had to leave but he looked so sad and well I miss him” Yosuke sighed. It was the first time he had allowed himself to say it but not having Yu in his life made him miserable. Yu had always been there for him and just lit up his world like nobody else. How could he express that In words. He didn’t want Yu to just leave him behind. “I love Yu” Yosuke whispered in a pained voice. He didn’t even care if Rise ha heard him. In fact he wanted Rise to hear him. He wanted to tell everyone how much he cared about Yu. “You need to go and win him back. Yu truly does love you everyone can see that. If you show Yu how much you mean to him and how much your willing to go through to show him that he will surely be moved. Don’t take this the wrong way but I think Yu is scared of your relationship as well. Not only does he have to defy his parents wishes but he’s scared you may get tired of him and leave him behind. Its normal in any relationship but even more so when it feels like the world is against you .Yu has desperately looking out for you but he has been suffering too” Rise looked at Yosuke seriously and Yosuke nodded. “I never thought about it from his perspective. Aagh man I’m such an idiot” Yosuke groaned. “ but I know what I have to do now. I need to go out Rise could you find out where Yu is. I need to see him” Rise nodded. “Leave it to me “ Yosuke smiled and ran off into the streets of Tokyo. He knew what he had to do now and it involved one special item that had to be just perfect.

  
Yu sighed as he left Rina's house and saw his parents looking over at him suspiciously. It only took back few minutes before they were all running out the house to question Yu. “Why aren’t you with Rina?” his father demanded looking at him sternly. Yu could feel the fear inside him but this was just natural right. Everyone was afraid of something. “Rina is a lovely girl but I don’t want to marry her. I’m sorry” he was more apologizing to Rina's parents who were taking it alot better than is parents. “ But Rina is the perfect girl Yu.” His mother looked at him pleadingly but this was the right thing to do. It was something he should have done ages ago. “ I’m in love with someone else. You already knew that. That’s what this whole wedding thing is about and I’m not having it” Yu felt braver picturing Yosuke’s face hoping he would forgiven him for being a coward. His parents just looked on stunned. Of course they didn’t want to start anything with Rina’s parents sound still but he could tell they were fumming. Yu found that he no longer cared. Yosuke was the most important person in his life and that’s all that matters. “YUUUUUU!” Yu whipped his head round to see a familiar figure fun towards him and that made his heart smile.

  
Yosuke had no idea where to start looking but thankfully since Rise was a popular idol she had so many connections that she managed to track down Rina's address in no time. Of course it was some fancy mansion in the middle of nowhere. Yosuke had to get a train then run the rest of the way. He was sure that he looked sweaty and flustered but he had at least tried to put his nicest clothes on. “Yosuke what are you doing here?” Yu asked and Yosuke could see the flicker of happiness and confusion spread across his face. Yosuke was glad to see that Rina was nowhere in sight and his parents looked furious. “ I couldn’t let you just go like that partner. Not after everything we have been through. You thought me so many things and helped me learn to accept myself and made me a better person. I never really understood why you picked me of all people to date but I’m glad you did. I wanted to at least tell you that” Yu looked at him in what seemed like a pained expression maybe because of the things he had said last time but Yosuke was determined to carry on. “I honestly don’t care anymore about who knows it. I love you Yu Narukami and I will love you for the rest of my life that’s why...” Yosuke looked around flustered but it was too late to back out now and we’ll he spent money on this and it just felt like the right thing to do. To prove how much he wanted Yu in his life.

  
Yosuke fidgeted in his pocket for the small box and got down on one knee feeling himself blush. “Yu please will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Yosuke managed to get the words out holding the silver ring in his outstretched arm. It seemed like the silence would go on forever and Yosuke could feel his heartbeat increasing at every second. He risked looking up to examine Yu's face and saw a sight which he had never experience. Yu had a mixture of emotions on his face. The guy who was usually deadpan was expressing so many emotions that Yosuke couldn’t keep up. “ Yes Oh jeez YES of course I will” Yu cried out joining Yosuke on the floor and hugging him tightly. Yosuke stroked Yu's fingers before placing the ring on his ring finger which gained another big from Yu. It wasn’t the most romantic of proposal but that didn’t matter to either of them. The pure bliss that they were experiencing from this moment was enough. Yu had the most caring look in his eyes and it melted Yosuke’s heart. Yu then turned to face his parents. “ This is my answer! I love Yosuke nothing is ever going to change that” Yu then turned to Yosuke and planted a warm soft kiss on Yosuke lips that was filled with warmth and happiness.

  
The weddings plans were harder than expected. Both Yu and Yosuke had ideas on what they wanted to do but it was hard to come up with a concrete plan. It was agreed instantly that Nanako would be the flower girl which thrilled her to bits. Everyone else was equally as pleased when they head the news of their engagement which made Yosuke really appreciate the friends he had. Yu had still being having a tough time with his parents but Dojima was quick to defend his nephew and Yosuke was determined to help him in any way possible so they were slowly coming around to the idea but it would still take a long time before their attitudes completely changed. “Hey do I ever tell you how much I love you” Yu sneaked up behind him giving him a warm hug. “what do you want now?” Yosuke turned around grinning. Yu had that look on him that indicated that he was about to ask something of him. “Teddie suggested that we have the wedding at June’s and you should be the bride” Yu grinned mischievously and Yosuke groaned. “ Partner we are not having our wedding at June’s”Yosume sighed. That stupid bear. “ But you will be my bride?” Yu smirked and Yosuke whacked him.”shut up” They both laughed knowing that no matter what obstacles lay ahead for them, they would overcome them together. That’s what partners were for.

 

* * *

_hey I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I finally managed to finish. I had to give my boys a happy ending and I just hope everyone enjoyed reading this since it was my first fanfic. It started off a bit meh but I have grew to love this story and just glad to have  finished it._

 


End file.
